The Runaway
by Bonnafied
Summary: Ayame ran from home for many reasons. Her first day out and the whole world seems to change. Her lineage is a secret to her and Koga holds the key. But will knowing make things better or worse? A/K I/K S/M Y/H -Currently on hold; SORRY GUYS-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Led Zeppelin. I started writing this as just something to write with different characters and everything. But I got writer's block and I wanted more input. So I changed character names and the writer's block disappeared and a story appeared in it's place. STILL NEEDS A TON OF EDITS. But I was really excited to get it on that I didn't feel like editing it. XD Sorry.

_'New Beginnings'_

"**A**_yame Ann _ Wolf! Get down here!" I heard my mother yell, my brother, David, probably broke something again and blamed it on me. I made no move to get off the bed and go down those stairs, instead I grabbed my striking black duffel bag, and matching messenger bag, and I was dressed in my pj's shoving everything in the bag. Making sure I had everything, I slipped on my converse, and opened my window.

I hit the ground running, from this life to another. I ran to my best friend's house, to where I felt loved. It was a good half mile, but I ran the entire way I never looked back. When I arrived no one was home. I did a double take, '_where the hell is everyone?'_ I thought. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting about school. Grabbing my bag I jumped their backyard fence. Scrapping my knee on the top of it. Cursing under my breath I zipped open the duffel bag grabbed my favorite jeans, torn at the knees from use, and my Led Zeppelin t-shirt, I quickly dressed, grabbed my messenger bag, and jumped the fence again leaving the duffel bag there.

I was so glad Kagome lived practically on the school. I jogged across the street, to the office and got a pass. It was third hour, '_great Mrs. Wiley. She's such an old hag. Well at least I have this period with Kagome'_ I thought. I walked through the door and handed the slip to Mrs. Wiley, she didn't even look up from the book. I could feel all eyes on me, it made me wanna crawl into a hole and bury myself. I rushed to my seat in the back tripping on my foot into the desk, landing on my butt. Kagome giggled a little but I shot her a warning glare and she failingly covered it as coughing. When everyone directed their attention elsewhere she asked me in a low whisper, "where were you?" I sighed, and got ready to tell her.

"I was at your house." almost steering away from the subject. She looked at me puzzled,

"My house? Why were you at my house?" her tone was somewhat alarmed. I knew she had tried to cover it, but she couldn't, she knew why.

"I packed all my stuff and ran to your house. I forgot about school. I was in my pj's, I had to change in your backyard." I told her mumbling slightly. Hey eyes widened.

"You ran away? To my house? Your mom is going to kill you." Her voice raised a little. I sighed and put my head down on the desk and let my long red hair engulf my head in a silky blanket. Kagome was not making me feel any better. She realized this and said "I'm sorry, Aya, We'll take it day by day and see what happens. Don't worry." At least she made an effort. I'll give her that. That's hell of a lot more than most. I kept my head down.

I don't really remember falling asleep, but I jumped up startled when the bell rang it's loud chime. I gasped. Mrs. Wiley glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Kagome. She was spaced out, '_That's crap, Kagome spaces out during class all the time and she never gets in trouble and I do.' _I thought angrily. I gathered up my stuff and whispered to Kagome that the class was over and it was time for lunch. She blinked back to life and grabbed her already packed bag. We walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria, where our friends were most likely waiting. They consisted of Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha ran up kissing Kagome, I rolled my eyes and kept walking. _'Seriously possessive, hardly let's Kagome think at times, but he loves her and she simply adores him and Kagome gets in his face when he crosses the invisible line.' _ I thought analyzing him. Our best friends, Sango, and Yura, Sango's boyfriend Miroku was there too. '_He's a real pervert, but Sango keeps him in line._ ' I thought doing the same as before. I do this with every guy. Just as they sat down Koga ran up. _'Simply dreamy, tall, dark, and very handsome. Known him since preschool. And completely star gazed by Kagome. Inuyasha just made her even better, like a toy a sibling has.' _I sighed at that thought causing a couple of them to look my way, I faked a smile and yawned. Making it seem like I was tired. I'd tell Sango and Yura the runaway news later away from possessive Inuyasha, pervert Miroku, delicious Koga, and careless Hiten. Speaking of which where was he? "Where's Hiten?" I asked glancing around.

"Well, if you weren't so stuck in your thoughts you would know that I told everyone that Hiten got lunch detention in Science." Koga stated coldly. That earned him a scolding from Kagome saying it was no way to treat someone.

I just glared at him and mumbled loudly, "Inconsiderate jackass." Kagome froze mid-word and Sango stared at me,

Koga turned slowly towards me,"What was that?" I stood up and stared him in the eye answering in a calm polite voice,

"What are we angry that the girl talked back? I'm done taking shit from people today. I called you an inconsiderate jackass." I said before turning to the table and adding, " I'm going to go get some food the line is shorter who would like to join me?" Sango, Kagome, and Yura stood at the same time following me to the line silently.

Kagome was the first to talk,"Well I must say, you're controlling your anger better, you were rather calm back there." Yura and Sango nodded in agreement.

I laughed."Don't hold your breath on that little fact, Koga will definitely be walking over here to relinquish his pride, and I am going to probably be far from calm. " I smiled and added, "He will be too." As soon as the last syllable left my mouth, Koga was huffing and puffing his way over. I rolled my eyes. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked glaring.

"Oh nothing that concerns you, your majesty. How can I help your humble presence?" I said thick in sarcasm. Yura burst out laughing, and Kagome and Sango were on the verge. Koga glared at them. I rolled my eyes and put on a smile. "In all seriousness, why are you over here? To pretend that you're teaching me a lesson? Okay, lesson taught, you can go back to your buddies and tell all about how you showed me not to talk to you like that. Go on. I'll even pretend pout." I said my voice raising ever so slightly. I side stepped to keep up with the line. Koga side stepped with me. I definitely knew which buttons to push because he was furious, my smile stayed unwavered. I started to tap my foot waiting for an answer.

I definitely did not expect him to pull me into his arms and kiss me, passionately. Kagome, Sango, and Yura's eyes bulged out of their sockets and mouths hung open. I gasped at the contact and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I stopped tapping my foot, and my hands just pushed him away. I finally got him off me and had to take several seconds to catch my breath. "What the mother fucking hell was that?" I demanded my face completely red. He just stood there awkwardly.

"I wanted you to shut up?" He said making up an excuse.

"So you shove your tongue down my throat?! In what mind does that even sound right?!" I asked screaming. His eyes widened and he took a couple steps back getting ready to make a run for it.

"Umm, none. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said running off as fast as he could.

I turned to Kagome glaring, "Did you put him up to that? Because if you did you have hell to pay." I stated grinning. I turned back to the line glad that my day was over after this all I wanted to do was pass out, then I realized that I couldn't even do that, I had to unpack and talk to Kagome's mom.

I sighed, '_god this was turning into a nightmare'. _I thought. We were in line 10 minutes before we finally got our food. When we got back to the table the other guys had scattered leaving a note saying that they went to catch up with Koga and that they would talk to the girls later, I was glad now I could tell my dear friends what happened. Right as I went to open my mouth Kagura and her slimy boyfriend Naraku walked up.

"Of-fucking-course. What do you two want? Want my food? How about some of my hair? Hmm. Some cash so you can go buy drugs? Get on with it I am in no mood to deal with your shit." I said angrily, each word dipped with a separate hate. Kagura just laughed a spiteful laugh, and Naraku just glanced at my offerings.

Kagura spoke up, "We don't want anything, we just wanted to tell you nice job on that little performance back there. It was....humorous." She smiled her red eyes glowing with humor. I was so mad I could spit in her face and still be mad.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's not going to happen again though. Especially if I find him." I said clenching my fists. They just walked away after that which was really odd for them. But I didn't care, they were gone. I turned to Sango and Yura. " Sango, Yura, I need to tell you guys something. I took off from my house and moved into Kagome's. It's only temporary until I can get enough money to get a place of my own." I said nonchalantly. They just stared at me.

"So, what made you choose her over me?" Yura asked humor in her eyes,

"Or me?" Sango added. I smiled.

"You both live to close to my mother. She'd go looking for me there, while all she knows about Kagome is that Koga liked her and I was jealous. She'd never go looking there." The look an Kagome's face made me grin.

"So, you've been planning this for awhile, Ayame?" Kagome guessed.

"No. Not awhile. Just for a day or so. It made me thankful that I was grounded all the time so I couldn't have friends over or go anywhere that my mother knew about. She really made it easy." I replied, then I added, "How bout we ditch this place and go relax at Kag's? I'm in the mood for some r&r before I have to explain to the parental. " They all agreed and we walked out the cafeteria door, across the street, and into the house with out stopping.

Author's note:

Weeellll.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked reading it.

And to those of you if any that are reading my story 'Cheated'

It's back on hold. Hopefully my writer's block will disappear long enough

for me to start up on that one again.

Well, R&R and don't be afraid to be extremely rude.

;D

I need the criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. BUT, I do own my little fanfiction plot line right here. ;D I do not own MSN messenger. But I will someday. D: Maybe. Ugh. A girl can dream. Well, anyway onward to the story.**

_'The start of something great'_

The hiss of the soda can made me relax into the couch instantly. Yura and Sango were talking animatedly about something. Kagome was making room upstairs in her closet and dress for my clothes. I dug into my messenger bag and pulled my laptop out and loaded it on. Once it was loaded up I opened the MSN messenger and signed in. To my surprise Koga was on. Now I know I should have been a little more calm or ladylike but my temper spiked, and I couldn't help but yell at him, in text format.

**Conversation with Koga_Rae.**

AyameAnn: Oh look who it is. I'm surprised you didn't block me.

Koga Rae: Uhm. Heyyy, Ayame…. What's up?

AyameAnn: Oh nothing. Just attempting to contemplate why on earth you kissed me.

Koga Rae: Maybe it's because I like you. And I have liked you since we were little.

AyameAnn: Wow Koga, thanks for mocking me. You already got back at me for talking back to you by kissing me. You don't need to take it this far. ;

Koga Rae: You think I'm lying?

AyameAnn: I don't think it, I know it, but whatever Koga I have things to do and I have to go. Bye.

**AyameAnn signed off at 12:47 PM.**

I sighed and shut my computer, setting it down. I glanced around the room and noticed that I was alone.

'Where did they go?' I thought. I then heard the giggling from upstairs. I jumped to my feet and jogged up to Kagome's room. Opening the door, I burst out laughing, there Kagome was prancing around like a model dressed in a leopard mini skirt, a pink feather boa, a bright yellow shirt, and fuzzy stockings. I fell over in the doorway laughing. "What on Earth are you wearing?" I choked out. Kagome just spun in circles. Yura laughed and put a pair of shorts on her head. I laughed and looked at the half empty closet. "Nice job. I'll be right back." I ran down stairs and into the backyard, grabbing my forgotten duffel bag. I ran back into the house, lugging it up the stairs back into her room. I dropped it by the closet and got to work zipping it open.

The first item on top was my photo album, with red and black lace around the edges. I threw it on Kagome's bed.

Sango picked it up.

"Is this the same photo album we started putting together with Gramps, when we were five?" she asked sadly, turning the album in different directions just staring at it. Sango had loved my Grandfather like he was her own and he treated her as a granddaughter. I sighed painfully suppressing the want to cry.

"Yeah, I hid it in the box spring of my bed so my mom couldn't find it and burn it with everything else that reminded her of him and dad. I hid my camera with it." A tear slid its way down my cheek with the mention of my father. I quickly wiped it away and grabbed my digital camera tossing it on the bed too. "You can look at it if you want. It's finished. "I added knowing the question was in her mind.

"Okay. Thanks." Sango said as she carefully opened the album as if she was scared it would crumble to pieces or poof in a puff of smoke. She smiled a sad smile looking at the first picture of the two of us, grinning, covered in cake from a cake war Gramps had started. "Your mom was so pissed when she saw us. Saying that she'd never be able to get the icing stains out. Gramps just laughed and told her to take a chill pill, and that it wasn't like we liked the dresses anyway." Sango said reminiscing. I laughed.

"That just made it worse, my dad had to make her sit down, and give her a neck rub. I remember when I went to throw cake at you and it hit Miroku instead, and I somehow managed to punch Koga in the face with the same swing. Gramps was laughing so hard I swear he shot water out his nose." I smiled towards the end. "Kami, I miss them." I went back to unpacking.  
"Koga and Miroku? Jesus, Ayame how hard are you falling for Koga? We just saw them" Kagome said trying to lighten up the mood. It worked. I was blushing a nice tomato red color.

"I am not falling for Koga. You know I was just talking to him on IM and he had the nerve to tell me he's liked me since we were little. Can he stop being a dick, now? I mean he got me back already. He doesn't need to toy with my heart too." I said accusingly, glaring at my clothes. I could tell Kagome was contemplating whether or not she wanted to say something, and whether or not I would jump down her throat if she did say that something. I sighed, "Kagome, just say what you want to say. I promise I'll behave." I said, grabbing half the clothes which were on hangers and hung them in the closest.

Only when I sat back down did she say anything. "I think he's telling the truth. Actually, I'm quite sure of it." She stated hesitatingly.

I blinked a couple of times, I had expected her to say something near that but not around those lines. My reply was completely and utterly sarcastic, "And what makes you so sure?" I looked at her waiting for her reply.

She looked me in the eye, with a small smile. "The way he looks at you, when you're not going to catch him doing it. You know, you should pay more attention to your surroundings, he does it quite often." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened. "I pay attention to my surroundings just fine thank you very much." I said rather loudly. I started grumbling then, "Stupidinconsideratedreamyloveofmylifeboy, does not look at me when I'm not paying attention. Because when I'm not paying attention I'm looking at him. I would know if he was." Sango laughed understanding every word I said. I glared at her. Yura looked kind of confused. And Kagome, well, wait. "Where the fuck did she go?" I asked looking around.

Yura looked at her nails boredly. "To call Koga, and probably tell him to come over." She said in a dull tone.

I don't know if it was my eyes or Yura's tone but Sango was having a field day of laughter.

"If she does, she better sleep with one eye open tonight." I said anger seeping it's way into my body.

Kagome's laugh at the doorway surprised me. "I would surely hope not, considering we all have dates. Ayame, please play nice with Koga tonight. You've damaged his ego twice already." She said with a smile.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "You didn't."

She smiled. "Oh, I did. Hey, this is just a suggestion but you should wear that black mini, a green tee and some converse. A very cute comfortable look." She said glancing at my duffel bag. The skirt was on top and the shoes were by it. I had already hung up my favorite go green tee-shirt.

"Whatever." I grabbed my combat boots in defiance. "I'm wearing these instead."

Yura had to speak up then, "Even better, that's going to look totally sexy."

Sango laughed and added, "She's only wearing them in spite of Kagome, and the fact that Koga is quite a few inches taller than her must annoy her to no end, the combat boots give her some height."

I glared at Sango for her betrayal."Back stabber. And while the enemy is in the room, how rude." I said as I marched out into the bathroom with my clothes, and hair/makeup bag. Sango, Kagome, and Yura's laughs were loud enough for me to hear through the door. I froze mid shirt removal, remembering about the little fact of having to talk to Kagome's mom still.

"Kagome!" I yelled sticking my head out the door, "What about your mom?"

Kagome looked at me dumbfounded, "What about her?"

I sighed. "I still have to talk to her, idiot."

"Oh, Just talk to her when we get home, she'll still be awake." Kagome said reassuringly.

Sango grinned and added, "Especially since Kagome's going to be out with Inuyasha." I laughed as Kagome threw a pillow at Sango, and shut the bathroom door. I grimaced at the scar on my side. I hissed in pain when I roughly took off my jeans forgetting about the gash in my knee. I walked out of the bathroom into Kagome's not caring that I was just in my underwear, not noticing the 14 and 15-year-old boys exiting, Souta's bedroom staring right at me. I walked over to Kagome pointing at my knee.

"I can not wear a skirt with an injury like that." I said glaring at my knee.

Kohaku decided it was time to speak up, and poked his head in the doorway, glancing at my knee. "Sure you can, I mean, someone as hot as you, I highly doubt a guy is going to be looking at your knees." Kagome's eye were the size of diner plates as she fell over from laughter. Sango and Yura started to make gagging noises.

"Has the term I see you as a baby brother ring any bells, Kohaku?" I said politely.

"Has the term I'm not your baby brother" he paused and looked me over before continuing. "so I can see you in anyway I want, ring any bells, Ayame?" He returned with smirk. I then realized blushing, almost a light purple, I was half-naked and promptly shoved him out of the doorway, shutting the door in his place. I sat against it and looked at Sango.

"What the Hell was that?" I asked my eye twitching slightly.

Sango grinned. "That was a who. Who was Kohaku."

"No shit sherlock when the fuck did you figure that out?" I asked sarcastically.

"When I saw him." She answered with a smile. I shook my head and grabbed Kagome's robe putting it on. I carefully exited the room, looking towards both ends of the hallway, I dashed across into the bathroom, where I continued to get ready for what was going to happen tonight.

A/N:

So I decided to have Kohaku make things a little awkward towards the end there.

:D

I'd personally die from embarrassment.

Or on the other hand. Kill the child responsible.

Please R&R.

--Breanna(wounded nightly)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish though, me and all the other fanfiction authors, I bet.

~Flashback ~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as I stepped out of the shower a crash of thunder called to me from outside. My eyes lit up within seconds. Wrapping a towel around my body I opened the bathroom door. "Did you guys hear that?" I called to my friends.

"It was hard not to," replied Kagome.

"I'm going outside," I said turning to run into the front yard, and then I remembered my attire, "After I put clothes on."

Kagome laughed, "Good, because in that you run a little too fast and get your leg caught on the towel and flash our neighbors you in all your glory. Though, I doubt the men would mind."

"Oh, I think they'd mind a whole bunch." I said rolling my eyes. I walked into her room and grabbed a tank and a pair of shorts, then scurried back into the bathroom. It took me a total of 3 minutes to get the four necessary items on my body. I didn't make a pit stop at the bedroom again. I didn't put shoes on. I never do when a storm rolls in. The stairs seemed endless, the door was too far. I made it outside just as the first few drops danced their way to the concrete sidewalk. It felt like my presence encouraged the storm to rage, the drops sped up coming down in hard clusters. I spun in circles my clothes getting soaked. I should hate the rain; I should hate the thunder, and the lightning. I should, but I would never be able to. Even though they are the reason my grandfather, and my father, the two most important men in my life, are gone. And the reason why I have this hideous scar on my stomach, I would never be able to hate them. Big trucks and small cars no problem, but never the rain, which in the car accident was the big cause. I sat down on the sidewalk so I wouldn't spin into a tree while I was so deep in my thoughts. As I get older some details get fuzzier but I can still remember most.

~It was cloudy outside when Mom had told Dad something that upset him. He picked me up and told me that we were going to go on a car ride. I being 6-years-old didn't think anything of it. I was just happy to be with my daddy. He was always away with Gramps doing political things. He was the chairman of the city council. Gramps retired handing the position down to my father, but Gramps only retired for dad, so he stayed in the loop of all the mumbo-jumbo. Once we were in the car and half way down the block, Dad turned to me and told me that we were going to go pick up Gramps from the office then go to his ranch in the small city outside ours. I asked him what about school and why we couldn't wait until summer break it was only a few weeks away. He just said to think of it as a early vacation. He also asked if I was excited to go see Waya and Gili, my grandfather's two wolves.

Now, we all know that it's wrong to take a wild animal from its natural habitat if it's perfectly able to survive there. Waya and Gili, are sisters, their mother was killed by a drunk driver when they were pups, Gramps took them in and was going to return them to the wild, but they were already to exposed to humans and they would very likely either suffer the same fate their mother did by a car, or by a hunter. So, he made his ranch a perfect home for the duo. Made sure that they had routine checkups by the best of vets, plenty of food, he had a cave made in their five acres of space, and even though he wished they didn't have to be kept in, he put up a concrete fence keeping away the outside world so his wolves could be comfortable on their safe haven. Then wolves weren't the only animals Gramps had, he had three horses, two cats, and a dog. Gramps loved animals. He spent most of his life on his ranch and did his entire chairman work from the house there, but he did have to leave often. He hired many people to care for his many pets. One person each pet, as I do believe. I loved the animals, but Waya and Gili were my favorite. Even though they were wild they were harmless. I always ran straight to them at the ranch on visits. My mother would have a cow every time I reached out and one of them would lick my hand, she'd drag me into the house and tell me to stay away from them. I never listened; she'd find me right back where I was before. That's why she never went on visits really just me and Dad. That and Gramps didn't like her, and that sounds mean, but the feeling was mutual. As I recall my aunt, Nita, lives on the ranch now and cares for all of the animals, she was just out of Vetenary School when the accident happened.

It was just after we picked up Gramps the rain started falling, hard. The windshield wipers would barely keep up. We were on the high way, going the speed limit, Dad was good at that when I was in the car, hardly ever sped, plus it was raining. We were halfway to Gramps when it happened. The windshield was kind of foggy and hard to see out of, my Dad barely saw the truck down the road slam on its breaks. He slammed on his but the roads were slick so we kept sliding forward. The front end collided with the bed of the truck, taking out the windshield, sending glass everywhere. Even though I had my seatbelt on my head hit the back of the passenger seat and I passed out, the next thing I remember is a fireman pulling me out of the car yelling for a paramedic, I had a piece of the windshield sticking out of my stomach, I was crying so hard I could hardly see, I kept saying. "Where's my Daddy, I want my Daddy." No one would answer me. It wasn't until later on the week, once I was healing and for sure going to make it, the glass didn't hit any organs surprisingly, that my mother told me that my grandfather and dad didn't make it. When I heard that I locked myself in the hospital bathroom for hours, I didn't stop crying for even longer. ~

"Ayame? Earth to Ayame." I looked towards the voice. I must have had a horrid look on my face for the reaction I got on his. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why would you ask that? I'm perfectly fine." I said turning to the street to avoid his eyes.

"Is that so? Then why are you crying?" His words were somewhat sarcastic; his voice was full of worry.

I cursed under my breath and whipped the evidence away. "I'm sorry; I didn't even realize I was crying. Really though, I'm fine so you can go now." I said turning to him. The look on his face surprised me. He was hurt by my words. That hurt look turned into one of determination.

He sat on the wet concrete next to me and said, "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to stay."

I shrugged my shoulders and got up, "Then you're going to be out here alone, Koga. Cause, I have to go inside and go get ready for that little group outing we have tonight."

He stood up as well, "Then can I hang in the living room? This is what I'm wearing tonight and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want a soaking wet date."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door and opened it, I gestured him in and to the couch, and then, I ran up stairs to Kagome's room. I went in and closed the door.

I turned to the three as they were changing and said, "Whatever you do, do not go downstairs without all articles of clothing on, understand?"

They all looked at me like I was an idiot. Only Kagome asked the question on all of their minds, "Why?"

I redirected my eyes to the closet as I answered, "Because, Koga is down stairs." I then promptly removed myself from the room to go get "dolled up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I am somewhat proud of this chapter, only because I was able to produce it after such a long time.

I don't know how long my writers block is going to subside but I hope awhile.

Translations.

Waya: Cherokee for Wolf.

Gili: Cherokee for Dog.

Nita: Choctaw for Bear


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I do own Ayame's mother and brother.

So, my last chapter I didn't really talk to you guys much, or apologize for how long it took to get it out there. But, I am sorry and it's out now. Oh and I just realized I really never talk to guys. What a rude author am I? Cheated is still on hold, I'm gonna have to reread the entire thing to get a feel for it so I don't fuck up the plot line. My characters are kinda really OC. I'm thinking about switching point of views every few chapters, but I think that'd be too confusing for you guys. I'm not sure. Let me know. When I transfer this back to my old story I'm going to have to do so many edits because unlike fanfictions, where you generally already have a feel for the character cause of the show or book or whatever, you have to actually describe their attitudes fully. That's going to be a joy. Okay, enough with my blabbing. Onward with the story. OH AND. HAPPY LATE EASTER. :D

* * *

I was amazed at how I looked. Kagome helped me with my hair. We put it in two low pigtails, which I then braided, it looked really cute. I decided to switch out my "Go-Green" tee for my forest green corset. The only makeup I put on was some light eyeliner. I had a little punkish look going with my combat boots and I liked it. I added two accessories, my black choker with a jade hanging from it and my flower hair clip, the flower was that of my name sake, the Ayame. I was ready to go before the other girls; which was surprising to me. Considering I had been outside for quite awhile. I sighed while I watched Kagome hurry around the room looking for something muttering cuss words under her breath.

"You know, I can hear you. What the hell are you looking for?" I said decided to skip being annoyed in the end and be helpful.

She turned and gave me a flustered look. "My other stocking." She waved the one in her hand at me so I knew what it looked like. I laughed and got up, walking over to where Sango was sitting pushing her to move I grabbed something that had been where she was.

"You mean this one?" I asked chuckling, handing her the stocking.

Kagome glared, "I looked there already. And I made them move. But I didn't see it. I tell you and in a matter of seconds you find it." She said like she disbelieved everything that just happened in front of her eyes. I laughed and sat back down.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kagome said nothing as she huffed her way into the bathroom. I looked at Sango, "Living with her is going to be so comical." I said with a smile.

Sango burst out laughing only after Kagome shouted through the bathroom door, "I heard that!" Yura and Sango left me then and started to get ready as well. I was bored out of my mind so I decided, 'ah what the Hell, I'll go hang out with Koga until it's time to go.'

I tried to walk silently down the stairs and I would just slyly sit next to him and start up a conversation but gravity had a different plan and put it into action when I reached the bottom. I missed the last step and tripped to the floor, I, of course, cursed rather loudly and had made quite a loud 'thud' at the bottom. Koga of course had to be facing the staircase at the time to witness it.

Koga rushed over, "Ayame! Are you okay?!" He asked.

"Fuckmylife" I grumbled and pulled myself up off the floor I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Uhm. Okay then." He said joining me then added,"You look really nice by the way."

I blushed and glanced over at him. He had his hair down; he was wearing a brown wife beater and had a black jacket over it. He had black sort of loose but not baggy jeans on with a chain connecting what I guessed; was his wallet to them. "You don't look too shabby yourself." I said flirtatiously.

He smirked, that sexy smirk of his, and said, "I know."

I abruptly picked up the couch pillow and chucked it at his head; hitting my target dead on with a laugh He seemed to think in that skull of his that the best way to retaliate was to tickle me, he of all people know that is a bad idea. He turned towards me on the couch and went straight for my ribs, where I'm most ticklish, I started laughing uncontrollably and that egged him on more. Kagome of course had to choose that time to come down the stairs. She gasped at us. Koga quickly stopped tickling me and all but jumped off the couch. I chuckled; my last few chuckles and looked at her questioningly.

"What?" I asked wiping a couple of laughter tears from my eyes.

"Do you know how that looked?" She asked.

"Like me being tickled to death?"I replied.

Kagome laughed. "Uhm. Sure. Let's go with that." She then removed herself from the living room to her room, most likely to tell Sango and Yura what she just walked in on.

I sighed and turned to Koga. "She acts like we were making out. You're lucky though. If she hadn't interrupted I would have pinched the crap out of you to get you off me." He involuntary shudder made me laugh.

He shrugged it off. And looked at a picture of my mother, brother, and I; Kagome had on her mantle. I gave it to her a while back because my mom gave it to me and I didn't want it and Kagome was complaining about not having any pictures of me. "You and your brother look nothing alike." He stated like it was the weather.

I tensed up a little before answering debating if he could handle it I decided he could. "It's because we have different dads." I told him, watching for his reaction.

He froze for thirty seconds I counted, before he turned to me disbelief in his eyes. "But, your mom was pregnant with him for a month before the accident."

"I know. She cheated. She doesn't know I know. It's not that hard to tell, he looks nothing like my father. He has brown hair and brown eyes. My dad had red hair and green eyes. My mom has blonde hair and blue eyes. I have red hair and green eyes just like him. And you can say genetics work in weird ways like that, but my dad doesn't carry a brown hair gene, it's all red; and black hair on his side of the gene pool. Same thing with his eyes. Every one of the Wolf's has green eyes. Even when the kids; with they're none-born Wolf parents genes. Green eyes is a dominate trait for all of us. That's why she hates me so much, I think. She told him the day of the accident. I didn't hear it. But now that I think about it, it explains why he was so upset and why we were going to stay at the ranch; she would never go there for him." He stayed quite after that staring at me while I was staring right back at him. Neither of us said anything. We jumped when we heard the knock almost pound on the door.

"Hey, Fleabag, stop staring at the girl like an idiot and come open this door, I can see you." The voice on the other side of the door said. Koga scowled and glared towards the door. He went to go get it but I stopped him and got off the couch.

"This is my house now, Koga, I'll open the door," I said as I reached the door, I opened it with a swift movement. "Why hello there, Inuyasha, how nice of you to join us." I looked at the clock on the mantle, "And on time too." I smiled at him as he scowled and muttered his theme 'word' "keh." I shut the door behind him. And headed for the stairs, "I'll let Kagome know you're here." I quickly raced up the stairs into Kagome's room, to avoid anyone from stopping me. Of course after what Kagome saw earlier that was a bad idea because they all freaked out.

"Ayame?! What's wrong?" (Sango)

"Did he hurt you?" (Yura)

"Do you want us to hurt him?" (Kagome)

I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Nonono. Nothing's wrong. Inuyasha is here, and I didn't want to be down there while they were bickering, so I let him in and took off."

They laughed they all knew how Inuyasha and Koga's arguments were like. Annoying, frightening, and worrying. I remember one time they got in a fight and we had to treat them like dogs and use water to separate them. That was a long horrible day. I thought about Waya and Gili, I wanted to see them so bad. I turned to Kagome.

"What are we doing on our date tonight?"

Kagome shrugged. "We were going to figure it out when everyone got here."

"Oh okay. Cause, I have an idea." I glanced at Yura, Sango, and Kagome's outfits they were all wearing pants so they wouldn't have to change, I would though. I walked over to my duffel and grabbed a pair of black pants they were skinny enough to wear I wouldn't have to roll them up they could just be under my combat boots. I quickly shed my skirt and took off my boots, I had the pants on and the shoes back on in no time.

"Why'd you change into pants?" Sango asked curiously.

"Because I can't where a skirt to the place I want to go." I replied.

That peaked Kagome's curiosity. "Okay. Tell us now, and if we don't like it we won't tell the guys, if we do, we'll make them go." She said with a smile.

I chuckled. "I want to go to my uncle's ranch. We should bring extra clothes though. It'll be a long drive and we can stay over the weekend, if that's alright with everyone's parents but mine."

Sango was already in I could tell by the look on her face. Yura was up for a get-a-way weekend. And Kagome looked like she was bubbling with excitement inside. "Sooo… You guys in or what?"

They all replied at the same time, "Hell yeah."

I laughed and grabbed my messenger bag removing the school contents replacing them with clothes. "Good. Cause, I'm pretty sure I would have gone without you."

Kagome grabbed the small duffel and packed too, she paused and turned to me. "We're going to have a power right, so I can bring hair supplies?"

I laughed and nodded; she continued to pack and grabbed her curling iron, flat iron, and hair dryer. She grabbed all her make-up and surprisingly still had room for her clothes. I shook my head in disbelief, "You have got to be, like the packing queen." She just laughed and continued. Sango went to go call her mom to ask and Yura did the same thing but with her dad, they went to separate rooms to do so. I sat back in anticipation I couldn't wait 'til we left.

* * *

A/N:

I gave you 1,947 words this chapter.

:D

That's a pretty good amount if you ask me.

PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE.

Review.

I want your views on the p.o.v. change, and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own all the characters in this story that are not originated from the show. ;D

* * *

Sango was the first to join me again, "I can go, but she wants me to stop by the house to get clothes, money, and to say bye." She said with a smile.

"Okay. That's reasonable. Let's wait for Yura then we'll go." I replied.

Just as I finished the last syllable Yura came into the room, "After a ton of pleading-"she paused for dramatic effect, "I can go. But I want to get my stuff cause well. I just want to."

I turned to Kagome, " Okay. Two things. One you should call your mom and make sure you are allowed to go. And two, can I use your car to take Sango and Yura to get their stuff?"

Kagome froze mid-shirt stuff. "Should you really be going back in that area so soon? Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked.

Then I froze, I had completely forgotten I had just escaped this morning, it felt like I had been gone for years already. I sighed before replying. "You're right. I shouldn't. I'll stay here with Koga and Inuyasha while you go, of course it'll probably just be me and Koga since that boyfriend of yours likes to keep you close."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at me, "Yeah well, I can make him stay unless you want him to leave with us and give you and Koga some alone time." She raised her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor making me blush scarlet red.

Sango laughed. "Kagome stop teasing poor Ayame. And let's go now, I want to get this done and over with so we can get on the road." She said as she got up and left the room. Yura looked from us to the door at least four times before getting up and following her. Kagome looked at me and I just shrugged and followed the others. I walked down the stairs slowly this time watching my feet to make sure I didn't fall again. When I safely made it to the bottom I walked over to where Koga was sitting and joined him.

"Did Yura and Sango fill you in?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look. "Fill me in on what?"

I settled against the back of the couch before replying. "Kagome, Sango, and Yura are going to go get clothes for Sango and Yura. And then they'll be back, and once Hiten and Miroku show up I'll tell you the rest."

He just looked even more confused, "Why are they getting clothes? Why are you waiting for them to tell me? What's going on?"

I sighed. "Since when do you ask so many questions?"

"Since when do you answer questions with a question?" He countered. I stuck my tongue out at him which he grabbed with two of his fingers.

"Amit et go of mi tonge." I tried to say.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked with a grin. I pinched him on the back of the hand that held my tongue forcing him to release it.

"I said let go of my tongue. Butthead." I said with a smile.

"I uh hate to ruin your guy's moment I really do, but we're leaving and I figured you'd like to know." Kagome said clearing her throat ever so slightly.

I jumped off the couch away from Koga. "Is puppy going with you? Or do I get to keep both of them?" I asked with a grin.

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome before she could get a word out, "Don't call me puppy, bitch."

I just laughed. "Yes, Inuyasha, I am a female. Thank you for noticing. But I'm not a dog. Try again." I smirked when he growled in frustration. I didn't expect an arm to wrap around my waist and pull me back on the couch.

Nor did I expect to have hot breath on my ear with a low almost silent sultry voice seeping in, "Don't start anything, now's not the time." Goosebumps rushed to every surface of my body, and my muscles locked into place, all I could do was blink and lean into him helplessly. I could tell Kagome was waiting for me to throw a fit, her aura practically screamed worry. Inuyasha suddenly got a disgusted look on his face.

"God, Kagome let's get out of here. Their sexual tension is giving me a migraine."He said already walking out the garage door.

That was enough to make my vocal chords unfreeze. "Go ahead and go. I promise Koga will not be dead when you get back."

"Suddenly, it's not him being dead that I'm worried about." She said with a smile and walked out of the room before I could retaliate.

Once I heard the car completely leave the drive-way I asked Koga, "what the hell did you do to me?"

He cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Fucking liar, I'm practically glued to you by force." I said, but even as I said the words I felt my muscles slowly become looser. Not much longer and I was able to move my arms, legs, and head. I shifted my hips which caused Koga to pull an involuntary breath. I smirked and did it again, I got the same reaction. When I did it a third time, it was a pained moan and his hands went to my hips. He lifted me up and all but threw me away from him.

When I looked at him with a pout he glared back, "You are an evil little tease. And not just that, you're a cruel one. You know how much I- And yet you- Plus I just told you-"He let out a frustrated groan. "Never mind, just forget it."

I scooted back to him, he was tense all over. When he looked at me with disturbed ice blue eyes, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. My mouth was at his ear, and very slowly I whispered, "I'm sorry. But, I've be etched into the way I am there's no changing me. Plus, I don't believe what you told me earlier, I can't. After all the years of you blowing me off and treating me so coldly can you blame me? After watching you chase Kagome around like a love sick puppy, how could I think that you've wanted me for years? After the long endless nights of tears, why should I even try to begin? Koga, I wanted this for so long. But now that its here, it scares me to death and I can't handle it, I refuse to." I pulled away then. Without looking at him I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

I sat in front of the fridge then, lost in my thoughts. I stared at the floor and absentmindedly put the cool can against my aching head. The tears came silent and slow. I set forgotten can on the floor as I hugged my legs to my chest. I didn't hear him join me; I didn't see him as he kneeled in front of me with a look of utter pain; I didn't feel him as he hugged me to his chest to tight; but at the same time I did, and I was completely over whelmed and pulled in like a moth to a light. My slow, steady, silent tears turned into full sobs as I clung to him.

* * *

And I'm stopping it here. ;D

But, it's been awhile since I updated last.

A whole year in fact.

And I forgot how good it was to write.

I really do love it.

Well, tell me how it is.

Review.

---Bonnafied3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Inuyasha.

Author's note: I'm sorry it had taken me so long to get my last chapter in, but it was hard to get back into the groove of writing again. But I'm back. I'd like to give a special thanks to one of my personal favorite Aya/Koga fanfiction writers **KogaxAyame's cub** for really just the flattery. And if you think my story is any good, you should check out her latest projects, **Forgotten**, **Misunderstood**, and **I'll Remember You**, because they are three amazingly addicting stories. OH. And one more shout out is to another story I'm currently co-writing with a good friend of mine, it's called **The Fast Track**, it actually has two main couples in it, one of which is Aya/Koga. I think it's pretty good. But, considering I'm helping write it, my opinion is biased. Well! I'm done talking, finally.

-_Bonnafied3_

* * *

- _Chapter 6 -_

After what felt like forever my tears dried up, I was so embarrassed from crying that I didn't even look at Koga when I removed myself from his warm embrace. I got off the floor and moved to the kitchen sink. Turning on the water I splashed my face and rubbed my eyes hoping that they didn't puff and weren't red for Kagome would notice immediately. I tried with all my might not to glance at him as I walked to the bathroom to see the damage I had done. My reflection revealed that my eyes were not puffy or red but my make-up was shot to Hell. I heard him before I saw him in the mirror reflection. I stared at him for a long while; it was easier to look at him without making eye contact. I reapplied what once was.

"I don't see why you put that shit on, you're perfect without it," he said in a raw voice.

I had to clear my throat several times before I could answer, "I put it on because it enhances what you seem to think is perfect." I watched his eyes darken several shades at what I said; I played it back in my head trying to understand how my words upset him so. I finished applying the eyeliner and sighed. I turned around and faced him.

"What's really bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me. I'm just wondering how many times you've done this." He said in a blunt tone.

"Done what?" I asked confused.

"Cried your eyes out then went and covered it up like nothing happened. Tossing aside what you were feeling, because you were ashamed that you don't have an iron heart. So, maybe that's what's bothering me." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Can we start over? Back to earlier with the laughing and the shameless flirting and the easy smiles? Back to before these damned tears, and my idiotic confession. Back to happiness?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"No." He said in a sure voice. My heart stopped, and fell.

I dropped my eyes to the floor. I couldn't think of anything to say; so I said nothing as I tried to move passed him in the doorway, he stopped me in my tracks by blocking my path with his arm.

"Hey." He said in a soft voice. "Hey, look at me." I stared at the wall instead. He let out a frustrated sigh. Clasping my chin with his fingers he gently forced me to look at him. "I didn't mean it the way you took it." His eyes were soft and his thumb was making mind numbing circles on my cheek.

I refused to let him pull me into a trance, and through clenched teeth I asked, "Oh really? And what way might that be?"

He slowly smiled. "That I don't want this, whatever it is. That I meant I didn't want to go back to the happiness because seeing you vulnerable turned my wants. But far from it, my dear, you are stuck with me. Because seeing that side off you just made me want to know what else you're hiding, that even after knowing you most of my life I don't know you at all, and that will never change."

I had to look away from his intense eyes, I tried to wiggle out of his arms but that seemed to do the opposite and make it to where my back was against the door jam and the rest of me was against Koga, smothered by him really. I looked back at him and my breath hitched at how close our mouths were, his smile grew and I tried to calm my defiant heart. And then in a very slow husky voice he asked, "Ayame, what are the ramifications if I were to kiss you right now?"

My heart speed at an alarming rate, he was toying with me the bastard, but I was so light-headed that I couldn't think straight and I barely realized words were coming out of my mouth until they were already out, "The hell if I know." My breathy voice was quite embarrassing.

He seized the opportunity, his lips against mine in seconds. Sliding my arms around his neck, I melted to him completely. Our mouths did a heated tango showing just how frustrated we had been during our time together. My fingers made their way into his hair and his hands couldn't decide if they wanted to be on my upper or lower body. We were completely engrossed with each other, paying no mind to anything else. But when we heard someone clear their throat, we both jumped. I already knew who it was before looking and I hid my face in Koga's shirt.

"Well, well. She was actually right this time. I should have known, after what happened at lunch today." Sango said, somewhat grumbling, "You can wait until my next paycheck for you twenty bucks, Kagome."

That got my face off of Koga's chest, "You bet on us?" I asked sadly not surprised.

Kagome grinned one of her huge-ass-only-Kagome-can-do-grins and said, "Well, with how much sexual tension that was in the air between you two when we left I figured it was only a matter of time. I'm just glad you're clothed and against the bathroom door jam, and not naked in my bed. Which reminds me, you and I need to have a conversation later when certain males are not around, pertaining curtain sleeping situations for the rest of the year."

I smiled at the identical confused looks on Inuyasha and Koga's faces, then turned to her again, "I'll be out before then, when we go to where we're going tonight, I'll see if I can get some money from a friend I have in that area. Actually, a couple friends. Plus, they'll get me work, and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Koga's eyebrows pulled down, "Out of her hair? Work? Sleeping situations? Oh my god. You ran away, didn't you?"

I blinked. I did not expect him to put that together. "Uhm. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I said with a smile, not really giving him an answer.

"Why didn't you come to me? If you needed a place to stay, you could of come stayed at my apartment with me." He said, his eyebrows still had not let up.

I traced the creases they were making with my finger-tips. "I only just got away today, besides, that would just be weird; living with you, and your different mistresses. I'd want to kill myself just as bad as at my mom's in two months." I said as light-hearted as possible. I turned back to the group in the hallway, "Anyway, are Hiten and Miroku here yet? We really should be hitting the road soon if we want to make good time."

"Hiten is here. Miroku has not shown up yet, I bet he ran into a group of girls on his way here. Stupid lech." Sango replied, obviously pissed that it was taking him so long to get his ass in gear.

"Okay. If he doesn't show up soon, I'll go hunt his scrawny ass down. Hmm. I want a soda." I said as I removed Koga's hands from my hips and so he would not grab me for walking away from him I gave him a chase kiss on the lips before taking off down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. I heard laughter and then a set of footsteps came from the stairs but by that time I already had the soda and was sitting on the counter drinking it. I watched as Koga came down the stairs, with a small smile. He walked straight to me, and the look in his eyes meant he wanted to talk about something. I opened my arms out to him like a small child. He entered my embrace.

"What's wrong, tsu-la?" I asked him.

"I'm not a fox for one. I am pretty damn fine. BUT. That is beside's the point. Do you really think I have various mistresses?" He asked his tone serious, his eyes shining.

"Of course I did. I mean, Koga, its no use lying, saying you're a virgin. And you have to get laid somehow. And why not your empty apartment? I mean you live there alone so, it's only natural to assume that you bring your ladies there. Beside's I also know how many girls drool at the sight of you." I said, shrugging to hide how thinking about it made me jealous.

"Well, you're wrong. I do not have various mistresses. I do not bring women to my apartment. And-"he put his lips to my ear and his voice was so quiet that the words were almost soundless. "I am in fact a virgin." When he pulled back he laughed at my expression, I could imagine why. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were huge.

"How- Wait. No. I know how. I mean why? I don't understand. You have to be lying. Because there is no way that you," I gestured at him with my hand. "are one. I do not believe it. Not in the least." My disbelief screamed loud and clear in my voice.

"Part of my trust-fund. Unless, I want to marry the girl it's a no go. Or I can just give up my inheritance." He explained with a shrug.

"I don't get it. How would they know? I mean, with a girl I understand, but you're male. This all confuses me, utterly."

"Which shows how much you know about your heritage." He said under his breath. But I caught it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. You'll find out later, I'm sure. But for now it doesn't matter." He then kissed me to close the subject.

"Is it horrible that I'm extremely happy about this news?" I thought aloud.

That put a huge smile on his face, his joy was practically radiating off of him. I looked at him curiously, "What?"

He just shook his head in reply, grin ever growing. I scrunched my face up in annoyance and stuck my tongue out at him, which he caught between his teeth.

"Okay, gross. I did not, and do not want to see that. I just came to tell you that Miroku finally showed up. He supposedly got lost. He's been here a million times, my ass he got lost. Anyway. We're getting ready to leave now. So stop making out and get ready." Sango said before walking away.

Koga let go of my tongue, and stepped out of my embrace. I pouted. "They have perfect interrupt-dar. Always come in at the perfect time to interrupt us." I grumbled. He laughed and helped me off the counter.

"So, where exactly are we going?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"To my grandfather's ranch, or really now, my aunt's ranch. To a place that I haven't been to in years. And a place that has always been a real home. We're gonna stay all weekend." I said with a smile. Thinking about Waya and Gili.

"Oh thanks for telling me to bring extra clothes, that's real thoughtful." He said jokingly.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I completely spaced that you guys would need clothes too. Oops. Uhm. Here stay right here do not move an inch." I said before running up to Kagome's room.

"Hey! Kagome, did we forget something?" I asked.

"Uhh. No I don't think so why?" She replied.

"How bout the guys needing changes of clothes too?" I questioned.

"OH SHIT. Fuck damn mother trucking fuck. Uh, I guess we're going to be making stops before we get to get on the road." She said with a sigh.

"Orrr. Koga, Inuyasha, Hiten, and Miroku go and get their clothes and come back. Then we leave." I suggested.

"Would they be able to do it without killing each other?" She wondered aloud.

"I think so; I mean they all hang out all the time without us there to babysit them anyway."

"I don't want to chance it. You and Koga go ahead and go to his place since its right across the road, and I'll take Inu and Hiten with. And let Sango take Miroku." She flashed a somewhat evil smile.

"Are you positive Sango will not kill him?" I asked eying her carefully.

"No, but they need to talk anyway. Otherwise, they'll never work. So, go go go. Be fast. And no having a quickie on his couch. We really gotta get gone." She said with a stern tone but a huge smile. I shook my head and walked back to Koga.

"You moved." I said in a playfully scolding tone.

"What makes you so sure?" he inquired.

"I just know, dear. Now, you and I are going to go to your place real quick to get you clothes, and then we are coming straight back here. And Kagome said no quickies, bummer huh?" I flashed him a playful wink.

He laughed, "Exactly what I was thinking. Now, let's get." He said, slapping my butt to get me to move. I slipped my hand in with his and we walked out the door, step one to our adventure to a distant hope.

* * *

Well. This is where I'm stopping.

I must say, I'm pretty proud of this chapter.

Took me a day and a half to write it.

Well, review.

Let me know what you think.

**Translation:**

**Tsu-la: Fox - Cherokee.**

**Waya: Wolf - Cherokee.**

**Gili: Dog - Cherokee.**

-_Bonnafied3_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did. Or I wish I had life-size living character's that I could make do my bidding across the world. Nah, I'd probably make them act out any idea I have or different fanfictions.

Author's note: I'm hoping to make this chapter as long as the last. And big thanks to **KogaxAyame's cub**. Read her latest projects: **Forgotten**, **Misunderstood**, **I'll Remember You**_(complete)_, and **Luck Runs Out**_(Sequel to I'll Remember You)_. They are completely addicting and amazing, and did I mention addicting?

AND TOO: Misty Uchiha: Thank you for the reviews and the support.

And don't forget to check out another project of mine, partnered with BleedingNissa, **The Fast Track**, you can reach it on her account, and she is in my favorite authors. A note for this story, BleedingNissa is lazy and working on her part of chapter 4. She'll be done in hopefully a week. She says sorry. And we'll try to keep with the updates.

Anywho. Check it out, and review! Well, that's all folks.

-Bonnafied3

* * *

~_Chapter 7 _~

It was pouring rain, when we walked outside. Koga and I looked at each other, asking the silent question on whether or not we should brave the weather. I shrugged with a smile, and stepped out into the weather. He sighed half-heartedly and followed suit. The rain gave me a rush of energy. I was dancing as we walked. I stopped at the cross-walk, and started swinging my hips with the thunder, my hands above my head; I closed my eyes and kept with the rhythm of the rain. I could feel Koga's eye boring holes into my body. I stopped dancing when a car horn sounded. I jumped to Koga's side, and he laughed. I entwined my fingers with his. We crossed the street then cut through the apartment parking lot. Walking up to his apartment door, Koga looked for his keys which he couldn't seem to find.

"Koga, stop joking around. We don't have time to kill." I said, compressing the want to shiver.

"I'm not joking, I can't find my keys." He said a little more frantic.

I sighed, and went to reach into one of his pockets I stopped half-way, "You mind?"

"N-no. Go ahead. But I'm telling you they aren't in there." He said quietly.

I checked his side leg pockets first, then his back pockets. When I got to his front pockets, I watched him visibly tremble and mutter something that I couldn't catch. I checked his right pocket first, then his left. End product: No keys, and a somewhat horny Koga. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, "Do you have an extra hidden key?" I asked praying to god that he said yes.

He paused for a second thinking it over. Then he reached up to the ledge of the door and felt it from side to side then brought his hand back down, key in it. I smiled and almost did an excited school-girl jump clap, but I refrained. He quickly unlocked the door and beckoned me inside. I glanced around, flat screen television, black square couches, a stereo system to die for, and the latest game systems were to my right. To left was the kitchen, complete with granite counter-tops, stain-less steel appliances, and island. Koga disappeared into one of three doorways, turning on the light behind him. I glanced around and spotted the bathroom, I went in it and looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed, so much for this look. I grabbed a towel and took out all of the hair ties; I shook out my hair before towel drying it quickly. After I was somewhat satisfied with my hair, walked to where Koga disappeared to. His room was huge for an apartment and his walls were painted a dark brown, his nightstands, head-board, and dresser all matched. His bed-spread on his king bed made me raise an eyebrow.

"Koga?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why do you have an animal print comforter?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

He laughed, sheepishly and said, "Cause Ginta and Hakkaku went shopping with me. And they were like, 'get this one.' And they just kept pushing and finally I gave in just to make them shut up. Now, I actually kinda like it. It's grown on me you could say."

I shrugged and then plopped down dead center of his bed. I laid back and watched him. He got back to work on packing clothes for a short while, but he kept looking back at me and getting distracted.

He turned to me fully. "You are a complete and utter distraction. I have half a mind to kick you out of my room so I can get this done."He said.

I pouted. "How am I being a distraction? I'm not doing anything. I'm just laying here." I whined.

He gave a frustrated growl. "That's how though. You're laying there in my bed, with your hair down. And stop pouting, that's not helping anything at all. Like you said, we don't have time for this. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me the rest of your life." His voice quieted towards the end, and he looked as though he'd been hit in the gut.

"You never know. And besides it's not like they can leave without us. They need me. They have no idea where it is." I smiled at my argument.

"You are really pushing your luck. Are you trying to get yourself jumped? Stop teasing me. God, I think we have this conversation every few hours." He scolded.

"I am not a child. I can tease you if I please. And we've only had this conversation twice. Twice. And it's not my fault that you seem to think everything I do, I do to tease you because I don't. I just wanted to be comfortable." I said with a pout.

"Whatever, Little girl. I think you sub-consciously do try to tease me all the time, here how bout you help me pack that way there's less of a chance that I'll jump you and we'll be done a lot faster." He said, motioning me to move.

I sighed and listened, but when he walked passed me I slapped his ass and said, "That's punishment for calling me little girl."

He just gave me a scolding look and kept packing.

_Well, that's no fun._ I thought with a pout.

"Koga. Why are you being no fun, now? Is it 'cause you had some weird plan to only bring the girl you're going to marry back to your bachelor pad? Cause if that's the case and this is making you un-comfortable and upset, I have no problem with waiting outside." I turned to walk to the front door, when I got completely lifted off my feet and turned back towards the bed.

"You are not waiting outside, baka. Even if I was having those kinds of issues you would not be waiting outside. Now either help, or do something." He said as he turned away, I jumped him. I threw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. At first it was like hugging a tree, but slowly he slid his hands up my thighs and under my buttocks.

"Ayame, What in god's name are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I countered.

"Being a horrible tease." He sneered.

"Hm. Maybe, I am. Maybe, I'm not." I said against his neck, nibbling lightly on his pulse-point.

He groaned. "No, you most definitely are." His voice was shaky.

I continued up his neck and along his chin and back. When I went to do it again, he pinched my butt roughly. "Ow! That hurt." I complained with a pout.

He roughly covered my lips with his. I was surprised when I felt the wall against my back; I hadn't even realized we'd moved. I kissed him back in a furiousness I didn't know existed, to gain control of the situation. Our tongues tangled and fought for dominance, I cheated with teeth when the opportunity arouse. My hands locked in his hair as his hand slid slowly up my side. We were just about to cross a line, when a shrill ring echoed through the room. Koga just about dropped me it startled him so, and I had jumped out of my heated skin. The phone kept ringing from his back pocket, and I nimbly slid my arm back and around.

I answered it, panting; my breath still not quite recovered "H-Hello?"

"Dammit, Ayame. I said no quickies. I should have known better than to send you two alone." Kagome scolded from the line.

"Now, what makes you think I had a quickie?" I asked my breathing back to normal. I glanced at Koga, and decided not to mention that if she had not called, we probably would have just stayed at his apartment and forgotten about the entire trip.

"You've been gone a lot longer than necessary and you just answered the phone with a complete I'm-getting-it-on breathlessness." Kagome clarified.

I could tell Koga could hear her, the look he gave the phone gave it away. "I did not have a quickie Kagome. It's simply taking Koga awhile to find his clothes. We will leave in a few minutes. See you soon." I said and hung up before she could answer. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are so going to get murdered for that." He said.

"Nah. But she knows I'm lying so she'll milk me for details when we're alone." I explained.

"Milk you? That's quite the description there. Maybe, I wouldn't mind wat-"

I pinched his chest. "You are a horrible pervert. Now, let me down, grab your bag and let's go. Before she shows up with a hunting party."

He rebelliously pulled me closer and kissed me passionately, and only after he had, had his fill did he let me down to my feet. I had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling over, I was quite dizzy. So, while Koga grabbed his bag, I focused on breathing. I jumped when he lightly touched my shoulder, I hadn't noticed him next to me.

"Are you okay? You're worrying me." He confessed.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm great. I'm just dizzy cause somebody decided to not let enough oxygen get to my brain." I answered. His guilty look made me smile. "No really, I'm fine. Now, let's get back." I held out my hand for his, which he took readily and we left his apartment. We were surprised to see when reached the parking lot. Kagome had already sent a hunting party; they were parked in the spot designated to Koga's apartment.

"What took you so long? Having a little too much fun?" One asked with a smirk.

"Do you always have to be such a pervert?" The other snapped.

I sighed and Koga beat me to my thoughts, "Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

The glare he got made me step in front of him protectively. "Now now Sango dear, it was just an observation not an insult. Calm down. Besides to hurt him, you'd have to get through me, thus causing me harm. Which would be bad, right?" I babbled to distract her.

She looked at me, then back at him and shrugged. "I wasn't going to hurt him. Just scare 'im alil-"she stopped when I glared at her, "Just a little. Besides, he and I are going to have a talk later when you aren't around. So I don't have to hurt him at a later date." She said with a smile.

"Well now, what the hell does that mean?" I asked completely oblivious.

"It means she's going to warn me that if I hurt you, I'm dead. Makes perfect sense dear, best-friend protocol." Koga whispered in my ear.

"Oh. Huh. Then, I still need to have a talk with Miroku." I said glancing at him with a slow smile. He looked quite scared. My smile grew, I turned my attention back to Sango, "How 'bout we go back to Kagome before she has a stroke?" I asked.

She choked out a laugh and got into the driver's side of the car, Miroku followed suit in the passenger side, leaving Koga and me in the back. I stared at Koga and couldn't help it he was simply delicious to look at, I licked my lips remembering he tasted just as well.

Koga glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering.. If I were to jump you right now, exactly how mad Sango would get." I said in a throaty voice.

"Extremely mad. We have a dead line, save that stuff for when we make it to the ranch. And there you'll have a bed to jump him to your heart's desire." Sango said glancing in the rear-view mirror.

Koga shifted uncomfortably. "Don't encourage her like that. She's already not thinking clearly. Give her promises later on, and I'm fucked-"

Miroku cut in, "Literally."

Koga growled. "That's a bad thing. Because a huge commitment comes with that." He explained.

Miroku turned around in the passenger seat to actually look at Koga, "Like what?" He asked.

Koga sighed," Trust me dude. You don't want to know. It just comes with my linage"

"Your linage? What does your having to be a wo-" Koga's head darted over Miroku's mouth and he shot him a glare.

That made me curious. "A what?" I asked looking at Koga.

"A nothing. It doesn't matter." He grumbled.

I pouted. "A what?" I asked again, launching full puppy-dog eyes on him.

Koga was about to waver when the car came to a stop. "We're here. Just leave your bags in the trunk. We have to load everyone else up anyway." Sango said getting out of the car.

* * *

Well, that took me forever. But it's nice and really long.

I've been extremely busy lately. But, I'm most likely going to update more in the next couple weeks, since I'm on spring break.

Thank god. School is extremely tiring and over-baring don't you think? But, I think it's important to get an education and that's what I'm doing. ANYWHO.

My St. Patrick's Day was good, pretty uneventful. And my mind has been over-run by two males. One a lost cause, and the other skirting on anything leading to anything. It's quite frustrating, you couldn't possibly believe.

Well, do us both a favor, and **review.**

:DDD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have not and will not ever own Inuyasha and co. D;

**A/N:  
**My internet is on the fritz. Stupid piece of crap. So, I figured, I'd write a new chapter for everyone. ;D  
Well, it's that, and I have nothing else really to do. You see, I've recently given up on the man I love.  
Do I still love him?  
Oh god, yes, to the point it hurts. But, you see, he lives in another state and the only way we can keep in touch is by cell phone (texting and such). But, I hadn't heard from him for a month then, BAM, I get a text from him four days ago after nothing. I had been going through Hell that whole period of time, and when he finally text me, I was completely ecstatic (it was pathetic really). And I haven't heard from him since, again. So, I'm done. But, what makes it all hurt so much more is that, I know, it will always be him I want. No one else. It has been like this for me from the beginning, when I met him three years ago.. I dated other people, but I always ached for him. And now, I had him and I don't anymore and it sucks. He's the only guy I've ever really cried over, and he'll be the last one at that. This I know, because he will forever have my heart.

But, enough about him and onto two of the people that help keep not only me but this story going:

**SHOUT OUTS: **

_To my favorite dealer_:** KogaxAyame's cub**; You are amazing, my dear.  
And her stories are just as much: Read them. Review them. Love them. I dare you.

_To a loyal reviewer_:** RoobyDoobyDoo**; I don't know why, but I think you are the most adorable thing in the entire world, and I love reading your reviews. Not just on my story but on others' as well. Thank you very much for sticking around.

**Onward to the story****(:**

Kagome was waiting for us at the door. "Took you guys long enough. I'm half tempted to separate you two until after we get to the ranch." She said with a scolding look.

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked into the house, dragging Koga along.

"You wanna come with me to get my bag? Or do you want to stay down here?" I asked him when we reached the staircase.

"How big is your bag?" He asked.

"Just my messenger bag." I responded.

"Then, I'll stay down here." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Okie dokie smokie." I said rushing up the stairs.

**-Welcome to Koga's POV-**

I watched as she took each step, the muscles in her thighs clenching and butt swaying teasingly. Her scent still tickled my nose after she was out of my sight. It was the scent of nature at its core, the smell that hangs in the air after a day of rain, with an underlying twist to it. A swirl of honey and a spice Marlboro red 100's. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Wow man. You've got it bad." Miroku said sitting down next to me.

I glanced at him, "Shut up. You know, I have half the mind to punch you."

Miroku laughed. "Hey now. None of the threats. How was I supposed to know she doesn't know about your guys' linage? Which is weird by the way. Considering she's like royalty right?"

I growled. "You talk way to fucking much."

"I second that. What's he saying too much about now?" Hiten asked walking up.

"Something that we don't talk about. Especially when a certain someone is in the same house as us." I grumbled.

"Hey! I don't talk too much! I talk the same as any normal person, not my fault you guys are so anti-social." Miroku defended himself.

"Keh. Yeah. They are pretty anti-social huh?" Inuyasha butted in.

"Speak for yourself. Who even invited you into this conversation anyway?" I interjected.

"Your mother."

I went to punch him when I realized someone else beat me to it.

"Do not go around talking about people's dead parents, asshole. This group is like a family, a somewhat dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. And I will not let you bring up people that we've all lost." Ayame said through clenched teeth. I watched with amazement, I couldn't believe that Inuyasha just stood there and took it.

Kagome interrupted the awkward silence that followed. "How about we get the fuck out of here?"

Ayame's eyes widened. "Did you just say fuck?"

"Uhm, no?" Kagome lied.

"You did! You just said fuck! Innocent little Kagome just said fuck!" Ayame started laughing.

"Shut up, Aya. I cuss." Kagome pouted.

"Oh please, you do not. I hate to say this, but I think Inuyasha's a good influence on you. He's making you bad where I can't." She said with a mischievous grin. Kagome blushed a million shades of red.

"Oh gross! Now I have images upon images going through my brain!" Sango complained.

"Wow. And I thought her boyfriend was bad." I said with a laugh. Miroku just looked at me with a smile. "Nevermind, he's worse."

Yura walked up to Miroku and flicked his nose, "Bad puppy."

**-Aya's back yo.-**

The entire group burst out laughing, and I was entranced. _This is my real family and how a family should be, close knit and lovingly hilarious._

"Alright guys and gals, bathroom trips now before we hit the road is extremely preferred. And if you need me I'll be on the front porch." I said authoritatively as I walked outside.

I shut the door behind me and sat on the railing. It was still pouring rain, and I was glad. I pulled my pack of smokes and my Zippo out of my boot.

I heard the door creak as I breathed in that first deadly, blissful drag. I didn't have to look to know who it was; his delicious rustic smell filled my nose.

"Hello love." I said not looking at him.

"Evening dear. Would you like to share what you have brought to our party?" his natural husky voice responded.

I glanced back at him, "I always forget I'm not the only one that smokes in our family of chaos."

He returned my look with confusion, "Love, I do believe half of us smoke and half of us don't."

"Oh that's right. Hmm. I wonder where my minds gone?" I shook my head.

His arms circled around me, "To bigger and better things." He punctuated the sentence with a kiss on the back of my neck.

I took another drag to hide my shiver. "Maybe, is everyone ready to get gone?" I exhaled.

He stole my cigarette and took a drag before replying, "Just about." He handed me it back. We sat like this in a comfortable silence passing the cigarette between us, until the group joined us.

"Alright. Everyone have everything?" Kagome asked.

She was answered by seven different forms of 'yes'.

"Then let's hit the road." She locked the front door.

I spoke up as everyone started heading for the two cars, "I think smokers should travel in one car and non-smokers in the other, that way, everyone's happy. Yeah?"

Everyone nodded and I looked back at the house with a sigh. Koga grabbed my hand and we walked to Kagome's car.

Potential was on the horizon, and it was making me anxious.

But, I was also extremely excited for also on the horizon was something I hadn't had since that catastrophic day.

Love.

* * *

A/N:

And I am done with Chapter 8.

About damn time, huh?

I know, I haven't updated in a long time.

But, there was drama, and pain, and I was really really busy.

AND THEN: I had writer's block.

Its funny how heartbreak can make that disappear. Lol.

Anywho.

Review. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. The good and the bad. Don't hold back.

I love you all,

Bonnafied.3


	9. Chapter 9

So, I wrote this entire chapter while at Britney's, and it took me forever. But, our deal kept me going she posted her chapter last night, and now it's my turn. I don't really have anything left to say except you owe this chapter to Britney aka BleedingNissa. AND. You should read her story that has our chapter trade going on: Work Relations. It is in my favorites. ;D

OH AND.

I do not own Inuyasha, Mercedes-Benz, Pontiac, or any lyrics used. Oh wait. I also do not own Dr. Pepper or Arby's.

Okay. I think that's everything.

WAIT NO. I'm changing the rating to M. Mainly for small reasons, and mainly that I'm thinking of having lemons down the line... But yeah. Mmkay.

**-Onward to the Story.-**

As we reached Kagome's forest green 2010 Mercedes-Benz Brabus, I grew more and more anxious. Koga seemed to notice and rubbed reassuring circles on my hand. I took deep breaths of the crisp, damp night air and wanted another cigarette.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We'll understand otherwise." He whispered.

"Nah, I'll be better once we're on the road." I lied. He gave me a knowing look. I sighed, "don't look at me like that. Really, I'll be better. I just have to nip this thing in the ass."

He pulled me into his arms and spoke soft reassurances in my ear. When he kissed my temple I clung to him, for otherwise I would have fallen. I looked up at him and got lost in crystal clear pools of blue. All of my previous worries and anxieties faded with the world, leaving nothing but us.

The rumbling of Koga's chest pulled me out of my daze. He was growling, when I pinched him he quieted.

I looked over at Kagome, she was telling me something but I couldn't hear her.

"Wait what?" I interrupted.

"I said, if you two love birds will allow it, we'd like to leave." She glared.

"I think pups would be more appropriate." Inuyasha corrected. Koga started growling again.

I turned to Kagome, "What is with our guys?"

She smiled, "You said our guys."

"Way to change the subject." I grumbled. Car doors slamming and a horn ended our conversation. I grabbed Koga while Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and we started shoving our guys in the car. I slid into the backseat behind Koga.

Sango pulled Miroku's 1995 Dark Purple Pontiac Grand Dam out of the drive-way, and I elbowed Koga.

"Miroku let's Sango drive, that's so sweet." I declared pointedly.

"Love, I don't have a car. And Miroku does it so he doesn't die." He laughed.

"Or get castrated." Inuyasha added and they both cackled obnoxiously.

"Figures you two would get along at the expense of others." I balked and stared out my window.

Koga scooted close to me and slid his arm around my shoulders. I unwillingly relaxed to him.

"How do you always manage to do that?" I inquired as Kagome started the car.

"To do what?" He answered nuzzling my shoulder-blade.

"Make me relax completely when I'd rather be angry."I murmured.

I felt him smirk against my throat, "It's a gift really."

"Yeah, a gift from the Devil." I muttered. He started nibbling on my ear and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! Knock it off back there! I just got the car detailed! Now where am I driving to?" Kagome interrupted.

"Just take route 60 to Stone Wood Junction and I'll give you further instructions there." I said curling into Koga.

**-Radios are no touchy-**

'_The world better prepar-'_

'_I only want you to se-'_

'_Can we pretend that air-'_

'_I'm in the business of mis-'_

'_Can we pretend I'm amaz-'_

"Miroku, I swear to God you change that damn radio one more time," Sango let different threats hang in the air.

A smack rang through the car and Sango shouted, "It wasn't me!"

Yura burst out laughing and Hiten was right there with her.

Miroku pouted, "Everyone enjoys my pain."

"Oh get over it you big baby." Sango replied and turned the radio back to the first station, "I love this song." She confided and sang along.

**-The Brabus is Green-**

Inuyasha groaned and I chuckled.

"What's wrong, puppy?" I asked.

"Nothing. I need a cigarette." He grunted.

"Oooooh. That sounds amazing, actually." I agreed wiggling out of Koga's embrace.

"Hey, why does a cigarette equal no touching all of the sudden?" Koga complained.

"Because, I have to get to my boot, and if I'm supposed to be good you are too." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. He pushed me back in my seat and grabbed my cigarettes and Zippo from my boot. He took on out, put it to my lips, and lit it for me.

I giggled, "Why thank you kind sir."

"You're very welcome milady." He smiled.

"Aweeee." Kagome voiced.

"Oh please. Will you two knock it off before I kill myself?" Inuyasha whined.

I laughed, "Sorry Inu, but it's fun and annoying you is just a bonus."

Koga grinned, "She read my mind."

"Alright, Inuyasha is right. The cuteness has to stop. It's getting sickening now." Kagome pleaded.

Koga and I high-fived.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Koga mocked.

"Yeah, I thought Kagome would have lasted longer." I snickered.

"Wait, you guys were being sickeningly cute on purpose?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much." I concluded.

"That's just extremely evil." Inuyasha chided.

"You're just upset that you didn't think of it." Koga challenged.

"Well, duh. But don't worry wolf-boy. I'll get you," he promised.

**-Purple makes me hungry-**

"I'm hungry." Yura complained.

"Me too." Hiten agreed.

"Me three." Miroku chimed in.

"Ugh, fine." Sango gave in and grabbed her cell-phone.

_Ringg._

Kagome answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Heyy. Kagome, how do you feel like a pit stop?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know we're try-"distant ding"- alright. Inuyasha's hungry anyway. Plus, I kinda need gas." Kagome confessed.

"You didn't get gas before we left? Okay, next exit with food and a gas station." Sango reasoned.

"Alrightie, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Sango hung up and shook her head, "looks like you guys win."

* * *

As we pulled into the gas station I turned to Kagome, "I can not believe you forgot gas."

"Well, I was too busy babysitting you and your damn boyfriend." She defended.

"Yeah well, you don't have to babysit us. I can take care of myself." I argued.

"Like I don't know that. And your, we're-getting-it-on panting earlier says otherwise to the need of babysitting!" Kagome countered.

"Psh. I don't babysit you and Inuyasha. But maybe I should since you seem to be the expert on sex lives now." I pointed out. The guys froze and looked helplessly at each other. Kagome and I stopped arguing to look at them. The looks on their faces caused us to burst out laughing.

"Wow, we really know how to make things awkward, huh Aya?" Kagome choked out between giggles. I could only nod I was laughing so hard.

A knock on the window startled us, we both jumped out of our seats and I yelped.

A familiar guilty laughter drifted through the window.

"Sango! You jerk! You scared us!" Kagome shouted.

Sango laughed, "Sorry, hurry up and get gas. We don't have that much longer."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said getting out of the car.

I looked at Koga, "If you need cigarettes you better get them now."

"Ah, right. You want to come with?" He asked opening the car door.

"Sure, why not?" I followed him into the gas station.

"Hey lover, can I get a soda-pop?" I asked him with a small smile.

"You don't have to ask. Anything you want, baby." He kissed my hand.

"Sweet, I could get use to this." I walked over to the fountain drink machine. "What to get, what to get?"

Once I decided on a 44 oz. Dr. Pepper, I sauntered over to Koga at the register.

"Can I also get four packs of Marlboro 100's box?" Koga asked the cashier.

"That'll be $29.04."

Koga handed him thirty dollars and four cents, "You can keep the one dollar in change. Sorry it's not more. I know how much it can suck being a cashier."

"Uhm, th-thank you," the cashier stuttered.

"Yeah, no problem." Koga nodded and picked up everything.

I put my arm through his, "That was sweet of you."

"It was only a dollar." He brushed the compliment of and opened the door.

"But, it's the thought that counts." I sing-sung, skipping out.

"About what?' Kagome asked hearing me.

"My boy-friend being a sweetie at heart." I bragged.

"Wait. Boy-friend?" Koga sounded out.

"Oopsie. Slip of the tongue, don't worry I'll talk to it. Won't happen again." I said sheepishly and all but running to the car.

"Hey! That's not the end of this conversation! I didn't mean it as a bad thing!" Koga shouted after me, exasperated.

I climbed into the backseat and ignored him. He slid in next to me, his cigarettes bouncing in the bag.

"Uhm love, I like cigarettes as much as the next smoker, but, how much do you plan on smoking this weekend?" I questioned.

He reached into the bag, grabbed two packs, put them in his pants pocket and handed me the others. I looked at him confused.

"I noticed you were low and I wanted to make sure my girl-friend was taken care of." He explained. My eyes got wide.

"Uh. Uhm. Thank you. You did-"

Koga interrupted me, "If you say that I didn't have to do that, I'm going to get annoyed."

"But, but, you didn't have to." I pouted.

"I know that. But I did. End of story, yeah? Yeah." He beamed.

I kissed him, "Thank you."

He returned the kiss, "You're welcome, love."

"We're all gassed up and ready to go. Everyone good?" Kagome asked.

I took a drink of my soda, "Yep. I can't wait."

"Then let's go." She started the car and put it in drive.

**-The Dam is Purple-**

"God, how can you eat that?" Sango sneered.

"Arby's is the shit times two. How do you not like it?" Hiten was flabbergasted.

"Oh its shit alright." Sango muttered.

"Honey really, its yummy." Miroku consulted.

"Yeah, maybe to you." Sango contradicted.

"There's no getting through to her," Yura sighed.

**-Where the schemes thrive-**

"Hey, we're at Stone Wood Junction." Kagome announced.

"Woo. Take it for five miles. Which will be when you reach Netentv Crescent, then a left, then right, and we'll be at Wolf Ranch." I instructed.

"Okay."Kagome listened.

"I can't believe we're almost there." I squealed to Koga.

"I know, it didn't take that long." He replied.

"We've been in the car for an hour." Inuyasha stated.

"That's not long compared to what it could have been." Koga judged.

"This is true," Inuyasha agreed.

"Oh god. Kagome. We have to get out of this car. They're starting to agree. I think Hell froze over." I joked.

"One would think so," Kagome said bringing car to a stop.

"Are we here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah but there's a gate in the way." Kagome stated with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just leave it to me." I said getting out of the car.

When I got to the gate, I took and deep breathe and howled. The gate groaned and pulled open. In the distance I heard Wala and Gili howl in return. I was grinning ear to ear when I got back to the car.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at me funny, and Koga wasn't looking at me at all. He was staring off into the distance through his window.

"What? My grandfather designed it. The entire family's howl is programmed in. Why howl and not voice, I will never know." I shrugged.

Kagome pulled onto the dirt path and Sango followed suit quickly. The gate closed itself behind us.

I was jumping up and down in my seat I was so jittery as we drew closer to the cabin.

I grabbed Koga's hand and smiled at him, so much had happened today. And, it was getting better in each minute.

The car stopped moving and I felt it, I felt that surge of relief people get when they get home after a long day. I was at last, home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

God, this took me forever. And when I say forever, I mean forever. I got a lot of this chapter from inspiration from those around me.

**Like the gas thing.** That was all thanks to my dear friend, Britney.

You see, she came to pick me up yesterday. But on the way to my house, she ran out of gas. Somehow, she made it here on fumes and we had a gallon for our lawnmower on hand.

BUT. That is besides the point. Moral of the story kids, check your gas gages. ;D

**And the radio bit.** That is one of my biggest pet-peeves. When someone changes the radio in the middle of a really good song. I'm like REALLY? Can I kill you?

Anyway, I'm hoping this isn't too confusing or anything. Just let me know.

_Review_. Review. **Review**.

Or I'm gonna get stingy with how long my chapters are. ^v^

I love you dearly,

Breanna/Bonnafied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. D:  
I also do not own Marlboro, I forgot to mention that last chapter. Oopsie.  
I AM SO SORRY this took me so long to put up, its been done for days, but my internet has been out. Dx  
Its not now though so, here you go. And 11 should be up soon. ;D

Well, that's it for now. So:

**-Onward to the story.-**

I jumped out of the car and my skin was humming with life. I was surprised when I realized I could see perfectly in the pitch black. I looked around me, soaking in the details, smells and sounds. I could hear the running water from the stream; smell the different trees that over-took the property. Pine, oak, ash, and maple, were the ones I recognized. Different memories flowed through me, nearly taking me over and pulling me back to the days when I was little.

I heard a whimper and my eyes locked onto Waya scratching at the enclosure fence. Before anyone could blink I was over the fence in the enclosure, being tackled by wolves. I giggled while they licked at my exposed skin. I sat up and attempted to look each wolf in the eye, but my vision was bleared. The more I tried to blink away the tears the more I cried. Waya nudged my arm around her for comfort, whining with my sobs, and Gili licked at my tears, her tongue coarse against my face.

"God, I've missed you so much." I croaked burrowing my face in Waya's fur. I heard footsteps approaching and both wolves started growling in warning. I looked up to see who had dared to enter the enclosure. I wasn't surprised at the discovery. "Waya, Gili enough. That's Koga, he's not going to hurt me or you. Nonono, he's not. He's a good man." I watched Koga wince when I said man, like I caused him physical harm.

"Love, your aunt is on the porch, she wants to speak to you. And the rain is starting to pick up again. It's been a long day, why don't we go inside and you can take a hot bath and sleep? You can spend time with Waya and Gili in the morning, yes?" He suggested, crouching next to me.

I sniffled. "Alright. But I'm getting up at dawn." I added stubbornly.

"Whatever you want, baby." He said reaching for me. I kissed the snouts of both wolves before climbing into his arms.

As he carried me back, I looked up at his smooth face, "You know, I wasn't surprised you followed me in here. But, I was surprised you walked up to Gili and Waya no problem. And I was surprised you didn't back down an inch when they growled at you. I'm impressed."

He smiled but something flashed in his eyes, "It's not that big of a deal. I figured they'd rather love on you than rip me limb from limb."

I had the strangest feeling he was lying to me, but I didn't say anything. He set me down after we were on the other side of the fence. My aunt came running up.

"Oh my god! Ayame! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in eleven years, and when you never wrote or called me back I thought for sure I never would see you again." She babbled.

I blinked. "You wrote and called me?"

"Why yes, I did. And I sent you a card every birthday, Christmas, Easter, and Halloween. Well, actually I think I sent you a card just about every holiday. And I sent you letters every week and called almost everyday the first year. You didn't know?" She asked confused.

"Why that evil bitch, I swear, if I ever see my mother again I'm ripping her fucking throat out." I cursed with venom.

"What do you mean if you ever see your mother again? I didn't miss a birthday right? You're still 17?" The wheels in her head were turning as she counted days and years, "Yeah, you're still 17. Shit, you just turned 17 two months ago."

"About that, I was hoping on keep that conversation held off for a later date. How bout we get everyone inside and settled, then you and I can have a talk to catch up on the last 11 years of our lives?" I suggested, realizing how everyone around us was just standing awkwardly.

"Fine, but since it's a five bedroom cabin and there's nine of us, and I was here first the rest of you can share rooms. Two to a room. And they must be the same gender partners, I'm cool but I'm not that cool. I will not be responsible for babies being conceived." She said sternly but with a huge smile on her face.

I laughed and turned to the group, "Alright everyone, I'm pairing you off and don't argue with me about who I pair you with. Koga and Inuyasha in one room. Miroku and Hiten in another. Sango and Yura in the third. And Kagome and I will take the forth. Any objections? No? Good."

"Do you think it's a good idea pairing them together to a room?" Kagome whispered.

"They were getting along just fine in the car, so they brought this on themselves." I replied with a grin. I had a secret plan, but I wasn't telling anyone anything while my aunt was still around.

Hiten groaned, "I don't wanna be stuck sharing a room with the pervert from Hell."

Yura shrugged, "I really have no complaints."

"Me neither." Sango agreed.

"Yeah, I'm chill with my room-mate." Kagome added.

I turned to the guys, "Suck it up and shut up. Hiten would you rather have a smoker for a room-mate?"

He looked back and forth between his options, "Screw it. Miroku you're sleeping on the floor."

I turned back to my aunt and noticed she and Koga we're staring each other down.

"Uhm, Aunt Nita, can you help me show everyone to their rooms?" I asked interrupting their weird behavior.

Nita looked at me and her nostrils flared somewhat, she glanced back at Koga before answering, "Yeah, I'll show the girls, you go ahead and show the boys." She walked off, Yura, Sango, and Kagome following close behind, bags in tow.

After she was out of my sight I pinched Koga. "Ow! What was that for?" He shouted.

"For whatever the Hell just went down with you and my aunt." I scowled before walking off, letting the guys trip over themselves to keep up.

* * *

The porch swing screeched in objection when I leaned back and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"So, let me get this straight: You ran away from home in the middle of the day, your mother has been your warden, your brother isn't my nephew, and you're living with Kagome for the time being until you get money?" Nita's voice was high and she looked like she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Yeah pretty much, the running away and living with Kags all happened today. You also forgot that I smoke and I have a boy-friend. But, that's okay. You have a lot to swallow right now. Just breath through it, I promise it'll get better." I said slowly and calmly.

"But but, why did you come here? Here of all places?" She asked her eyes darting around.

"Because, she'll never come here for me. Even though she's the wicked witch of the west she knows Gramps didn't like her, and she knows she wouldn't be able to get in if she tried. So, this is my safe haven for a couple days. Then we'll head back for school and I'll look for a job."

Nita looked at me funny, "You do know you don't need to work at all if you don't want to right? You know you're rich?"

I blinked, once, twice, three times. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Gramps left everything to your father, except some money he split between the rest of us. And your father left you as the sole beneficiary. This," she paused to wave at the land around us," is all yours. Everything. I don't even actually live here. I've got a male and two pups of my own back home. I stop by to check on everyone, every day, and some days like tonight I stay too late and just sleep over. But, yes, darling dear this is all yours and you have a good sum of money in the bank too."

I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter, surely I was dreaming, this doesn't happen, does it? I lit the intoxicating cancer stick and took a deep, pulling drag. _I must be dreaming, today has been way too good._

"So, I'm rich, I own wolves, and I have a place to live where my mother will never look for me? Am I dreaming? If I am, I don't want to wake up." I said seriously.

Nita laughed, "Yeah, pretty much, Princess." I winced at the nickname, and rubbed my chest. I felt like a hole had been punched through.

"Wait, you said you had a male and a couple pups? Odd way of saying it, but its agreeable. Anyway, give me the dish on your honey and my cousins. And how's the rest of the family?" I asked before taking another sip of my coco and a drag of my smoke.

"Well, I haven't talked to really any of the distant cousins, Dad was like our leader and after he died we went into shambles. And then the heiress disappeared from the family radar and all Hell broke loose. But, I still talk to my brother and sister. Your uncle Ruban got arrested again, the fool. And Charee is having another baby, number six I do believe.. And my honey's name is Rusty, and not only is he gorgeous but he treats me like I'm the most important thing in the world. Your cousins are John, and Mathew. They're identical twins, except John is slightly more bulky than Mathew, and they know how to raise hell. Rusty says it's the Wolf in them," She had a small sweet smile when she talked about her little family, and the love shone in her eyes. I had to look away to keep from falling apart.

"So, uh, how long have you known that Koga fella?" Nita attempted to be casual but there was an edge to her voice.

"My entire life, just about. I've loved him for that amount of time too. Life long crush he was, and now we're together. Just got together today actually." I said with a grin.

"By 'got together' you mean couple wise, right? Not sexually?" She asked still on edge.

My eyes got wide and I blushed a zillion shades of red, "Aunt Nita! Yes, I mean couple wise. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you reek of him, and he reeks of you." She said with a shrug.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What'd you do sniff me and sniff him or something?"

She looked at me confused, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, for your information, I'm a virgin and Koga seems to plan to keep it that way." I pouted.

"Trust me kid, it's a good thing that he does. Hey, I'm beat. What do you say to hitting the hay?" She suggested.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in the morning." I hugged her and went inside.

* * *

I tip-toed into the hallway around 3 in the morning and quietly shut the door behind me. I turned around and realized I wasn't the only one there.

I was accompanied by seven other people. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing, which was then a bunch of shhhh's.

"I feel better now that I'm not the only one sneaking out of my room," I whispered. There were some sheepish laughs and then everyone moved.

I got dragged into the nearest room, by someone and the door shut behind us.

I tackled my captor to the bed, "Hello love."

Koga groaned underneath me, "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, good thing now you don't have to." I said before kissing him.

He kissed me back, and it didn't take long for things to heat up.

He slid his arm around me, his hand finding its way under my tank. His heated skin scorched mine. He left a trail of fire behind him, engulfing every nerve in my body.

When he flipped us for the dominate position, I giggled against his lips.

He touch became rough and borderline frantic, I slid my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My lips immediately reconnected with his. I skimmed my hands over his beautiful abs, the muscles twitched under my touch, and I smirked. Something poked my lip roughly and I tasted blood. I pushed Koga's face off mine, and he moved back.

I pushed him again, "Seriously Koga, put ice on it for a sec." I grumbled and my lip got poked again._ What the Hell?_ I thought. I ran my tongue over my teeth and not only were my canines twice as long but they were needle sharp. Then I saw something wag behind Koga, I slid my hand down his back and felt a tail right before his buttocks.

"What the FUCK?" I screamed kicking him off the bed. "Koga what the Hell is going on?" I asked freaking out.

Koga's eyes got wide, and I realized that they were red. I scooted away from him, I looked around the room to focus on anything but the 'man' I loved. Then I noticed it, tickling my thigh while it twitched: a tail. I looked at Koga hopelessly, and fainted.

* * *

I came to in Koga's arms.

"Heyyy you're up. I was so worried." He said kissing my forehead.

I touched my lower back and ran my tongue over my teeth, everything was back to normal. "I had the weirdest dream, we had tails and your eyes were glowing red."

Koga shifted uncomfortably, "I'm so so so sorry. I thought I was under control, but you, everything about you just drives me crazy. And then you changed and it was all down hill."

"Wait. That wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"If I tell you the truth will you faint again?" he teased.

I unwillingly laughed and punched him, "This is serious you jerk! And don't make me laugh, I'm supposed to be freaking out."

"But I like it when you laugh, it's cute and much better than freaking out." He commented.

"Just tell me if it was or wasn't a dream, damnit." I demanded.

"No, it wasn't a dream. It was our demons, I guess we both got a little too excited." He explained.

"Demons? Inuyasha is a half-dog demon and his has puppy ears, I have nothing like that.. well expect for the tail earlier.. And neither do you.. I'm human, damnit I have to be. My family is."

"Sorry, love. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but no, you aren't human. You're a full-blooded wolf demon. Alpha female to your entire line. "He held my hands in his.

"Wolf demon? Full-blooded. Uhh. I need to sit down." I moaned.

"Love, you are sitting down."

"Oh, that's good. Good for me."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised your demon side never showed before, I mean with your temper.."

"Heyy. Shut up. Maybe you're just my kryptonite. "

"I know you're mine." He murmured.

I stuck my tongue out at him and yawned. "Mmm, sleepy."

"Are you still willing to sleep with me now that you know?" He asked then blushed, "I-i m-meant sleep as i-in like sleep-sleep. Not sex sleep."

I giggled, "Yes, Koga I'm still willing to sleep with you, I mean. This just means we have something else in common. I am still pretty freaked and I'm definitely having a talk with Nita in the morning. I just won't mention the involvement you have in it.."

Koga sighed in relief. "Truth be told, she kinda scares me. Don't tell anyone, though." He pulled the comforter out from under us.

I smiled and cuddled up to him, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and I drifted to sleep, his heartbeat the most soothing lullaby I've ever had.

* * *

I stretched against my firm pillow. I opened my eyes when my pillow started moving on its own and saw a pierced nipple. I sat up quickly and the night before's events rushed in, I relaxed looking down at my bedmate. He was still sleeping soundly. I took the opportunity to look him over; his left nipple was pierced with a hoop and a black ball. He had bed-head hair worse than I had ever seen. Then I thought about what I must have looked like and got out of the bed.

I glanced around the room, during musical rooms last night we ended up back in the room I was in before. I did a little happy dance and went to my bag, I grabbed my hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

I went to the bathroom and glanced back at the sleeping male in the bed, I smiled to myself before closing the door.

I turned to the mirror and grimaced. My hair was horrible, it looked like a family of mice decided to take up residence in it. I wet my hairbrush and got to work, and after what seemed like forever, my hair looked reasonable.

I heard a noise from the bedroom so I quickly brushed my teeth and opened the bathroom door. Koga was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

I leaned against the door-jam and smiled at him, "Good morning, sunshine."

He grunted, "Good morning. You look energetic this morning."

"Well, I had the best sleep ever last night. I got to sleep in the arms of a very sexy guy." I winked.

"Oh really? Who is he and how should I kill him?" He joked.

"Are you hungry? Cause I'm starved, and I think I smell bacon." I said licking my lips. Koga didn't say anything in response; he was too busy staring at my mouth.

"Uhm, Koga love. Food is waiting, I can smell it. I know you're hungry, here how bout you get decent and I'll go make our plates?" I suggested turning away.

That jolted him to life, "No! No no. Just wait two minutes while I find my shirt." He jumped out of bed.

"Love, a mirror might be a good thing to find too, your hair looks hilarious."

"Fine, no shirt and fixed hair, deal." He jogged to the bathroom and ran my brush through it three times and his hair was good as new.

"Lucky bastard, I wish my hair was like that." I said with a pout.

He ran his fingers through my hair, "I like it just the way it is."

"Then I guess it'll do. Now foods." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bedroom.

We were hit by the smell of bacon immediately, and my mouth watered.

We jogged down the stairs and everyone was already eating, and conversing.

"Wow. I wanted to be the first one up and I'm one of the last. Brilliant." I said grabbing a plate. There were tons of choices on the menu, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, and an assortment of fruit.

"Man, Nita, when you go all out, you go all out." Koga commented astonished.

"Actually, this wasn't me. It was all Kagome." She confessed with a shrug pouring more coffee in her mug.

I looked at Kagome with wide eyes, "Holy shit, Kags. Think you made enough food?"

She looked at Inuyasha, "I'm not sure. I guess we'll see in about thirty minutes."

I laughed and sat down at the table with my loaded plate of food.

I just started eating when Sango's phone shrilled to life.

"Hello? Rin? Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone." She said, doing so. "Okay, Rin. Everyone can hear you now."

"Where are you guys? I looked like everywhereee." Rin's bubbly voice floated over the phone.

"Holy shit." I said looking at Kagome, "We forgot Rin."

"How did we forget Rin?" Yura asked shocked.

"I don't know, ask Kagome. She was in charge of invites." I said defending myself.

"I didn't forget Rin.. I just didn't remember to call her.." Kagome said her eyes darting to her plate.

Inuyasha froze and dropped his head to the table.

"What love? What's wrong?" Kagome asked rubbing his back.

"Rin isn't the only one we forgot." He mumbled.

"Oh shit." Koga breathed.

"Fuck." Hiten swore.

"Dear god." Miroku prayed.

I realized who else we forgot in the silence that followed. "W-w-we forgot-t Ses-sh-omaru." I stuttered.

The entire room then turned straight to panic. "Hurry up! Give Rin directions. Gogogogo. We can still save our asses!" Kagome shouted.

Sango picked up the phone, took it off speaker and gave Rin the directions.

"Tell them to call when they get to the gate, so I can let them in." I said looking at my plate. My food no longer looked appetizing.

Nita looked at me funny, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked rubbing it.

"No.. But what happened to your lip?" She questioned.

"Oh that. Koga punched me." I said casually.

Koga looked at me with bug eyes and Sango and Inuyasha jumped out of their seats at the same time.

"You better not have fucking touched her!" Inuyasha yelled, and I burst out laughing.

Koga turned to me, "Of all the things to say, you have to go and make me look abusive."

I laughed harder, "You guys don't really think he hit me do? The truth is I walked into a door."

"Uhm, Ayame. That's the biggest excuse a battered girlfriend uses." Yura stated.

"Koga didn't hit me. He wouldn't be able too. I'm not one of those types that'd be a victim." I said with a huff.

No one said anything.

"Oh fuck you guys. I'm going outside to see my dogs. FUCK I meant wolves. Look what you do to me!" I shouted before slamming the front door.

I heard the laughs all the way at the enclosure fence and mumbled different obscenities under my breath.

* * *

**END CHAPTER.**

**A/N:**

That was my longest chapter everrrr. ;D

I'm proud and worried and nervous.

Let me know how I did. Don't be afraid to flame, it's welcomed with open arms.

Lolololol.

A lot in this chapter, I got while talking ideas with BleedingNissa.

Like some of the hallway portion and the breakfast thing (Cause, I forgot about Sesshomaru and Rin. D:) AND the Aya/Koga bed scene... but I added a twist to that. ;D

SO. I thank my best friend, BleedingNissa. For helping me in this story.

I love you all,

Breanna Lynn.

Bonnafied.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Runaway**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my plot line and whatever filler characters input into my story.

A/N: Soo. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update with this story, I've been sidetracked and uninspired. But I hope to change this, maybe all I need to do is find my muse or use my inner chaos to help with my writing. I do not know, but we will see. Alright I have kept you waiting long enough.  
**OH AND To Ayame's : **They freaked out when they forgot Sesshomaru, because it's Sesshomaru. He's big and strong and scary to everyone who isn't Rin. :D  
Thus the OHMYLORDIEness of the situation. xD

**-Onward With the Story-**

Everything outside bombarded me once my senses caught up with my mind. My eyes were sensitive to the clouded sun but so sharp that I could see the ants crawling in the grass. My nose was intensified by hundreds of degrees, and I could smell everything: the horses in the stable, the creek a mile away, all the trees and the grass, even the exhaust from the tractor up the road. I wrinkled my nose and covered my ears when Waya growled. My ears were also magnified exponentially. I could hear the roar of the creek like it was next to me, the shallow breathing of the horses, the flutter of a bird's wings, and talking. Two voices I didn't recognize, but they were familiar. I looked around with my new eyes searching for where the voices could originate, but having no luck in finding them. I wondered why my senses would greaten so and the only explanation was last night: when I changed. I didn't know there would be changes when I was normal too, Koga failed to explain that, the bastard. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before continuing my original path.

I opened the first enclosure gate, stepped inside and shut it, then did the same with the second where I was jumped by my two favorite girls.

"Hello my sweets, how are you this morning?" I asked expecting no reply.

"_I am quite fine my dear princess._" Answered Waya.

"_I have missed you so my darling._" Replied Gili.

I jumped away from them, landing on my butt. I pointed a finger at them, "D-d-d-id you two just talk?"

Waya tilted her head, "_We have always been able to speak my dear princess. Are you just now able to understand us?_"

Gili visibly frowned, "_She understood us when she was younger, talked to us all the time she did. Why is she so shocked now?"_

My eyes widened, surely I was imagining this. "I spoke with you like this when I was younger? Surely I didn't, I couldn't have."

Waya nodded, "_But you did. Until the Chief and his son died, then you never showed again. Until last night princess, we are so very happy to see you. We've missed you so. Your brown prince could understand us just fine but he refused to respond. Why is that?_"

I wrinkled my brow, "Brown Prince? Oh you mean Koga? And when you say chief and his son you mean my grandfather and my father.. This cannot be happening." I said as I curled myself into a ball and stared at my wolves, "It just can't."

They didn't reply as I watched the wheels turn in their heads. I heard the screen door slam and flinched, I didn't have to look to know it was Koga. I could smell his musk and I could hear his footfalls as he ran to me.

"You should have told me about the sensory changes." I stated when he sat next to me.

"I wasn't aware that there would be changes, I always just assumed you had heightened senses." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I didn't. How is that? Did I just suppress everything that makes me what I am? For eleven years? Why would I do that Koga?"

"My guess is your mother. She never seemed to like the lifestyle, odd one that she is." He shrugged again.

"This is all too much. I can't handle this. I've lived as a human for too long to change. I wish my father was here, this never would have happened if he was."

Koga pulled me to his body in a rib crushing embrace, "Don't talk like that, you aren't alone. You have me, I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere, no matter what. We will get you through this. You don't have to handle this alone. I love you."

I curled against him and started bawling, the shock of the past couple days finally wearing off.

He held me to him, rubbing my back, "It's alright Ayame, let it all out, my love. Let it all out." He rocked us back and forth.

I cried for the loss of my father and grandfather. I cried for the hell I've put up with. I cried for the freedom I gained. I cried for the shock of my linage. I cried for everything I missed. The tears kept falling finding no end. My body shook with the sobs. Then finally, I drifted into darkness and the tears ceased.

**-Koga's POV-**

This has to be unhealthy; it's the second time she's fainted in my presence: the first from shock and the second from exhaustion? I don't know, but I'm pretty damn sure.

Lifting her slowly, careful not to stir her head, I carried her bridal style toward house. I balanced her in one arm as I opened the first gate, and then again with the second. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. I ignored the stares, glares, and questions as I walked to our room; getting her into a bed to sleep some of her pains away the only thing on my mind.

They followed me up the stairs and to the door. I slammed it in their faces and locked it. Ayame stirred in my arms and clung to me. I laid her on the bed, removed her shoes then my own and crawled in next to her. She immediately snuggled into me with a content sigh. Kissing her forehead and wrapping my arm around her, I closed my eyes.

_** -**_**Here comes Ayame****-**

Knocking on the door woke me with a start. Wait a minute the door? I looked around me, I was in my room and Koga was sleeping soundly next to me. Had I imagined everything from before? I looked at my clothes, and realized I hadn't.

"Koga, if you don't open this fucking door and tell me what happened to Ayame, I'm breaking it down." Inuyasha's voice drifted in from the other side.

I gently removed myself from Koga's firm grasp and went to the door. I popped my head out, "shut the hell up, you're going to wake him. And what happened to me is none of your business, go away." I hissed.

Inuyasha looked at me shocked, then crossed his arms and remained in place. "What happened?"

I sighed, and gave up. I didn't want to deal with his stubbornness, I just wanted to go back to sleep. "The past eleven years caught up with me, that's what. And I had a break down. You happy? Glad you know now? No? That's what I thought." I was near hysteria towards the end, and I jumped when I felt arms slide around me from behind and lips on my shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at Koga, "You couldn't have told us this earlier, jackass?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything, asshole." Koga answered with a growl.

"Will you both just shut the fuck up, I don't get why you two still fight. Especially after everything you two have been through together and you're the best-friends each other could have. " I said as I shoved my way out of between them. I could hear Sango, Yura, and Kagome talking and I smelt the slightest hint of chocolate. I followed their voices down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Hey guys. Where's Nita?"

Kagome jumped. "God, you walk silently. Damn near gave me a heart attack." She said clutching her chest.

I shrugged, "Sorry. Sesshomaru and Rin aren't here yet. I would have expected them to be by now. I'm gonna go find Nita." I said walking away through the hallway that leads to the other set of stairs. I climbed the stairs two at a time, reaching the top in no time. I had three door options. I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was little: The door to my left would be the door to the office, the one in front of me was the master suite. I couldn't remember what the door on my right was to. Curious, I opened the door.

I entered a room that couldn't be explained as anything other than a shrine of the family and friends I remembered from when I was little. The walls where covered with pictures and maps, there was a bare desk in the middle of the room, it was an old oak with a wolf etched into the front. This room screamed rustic, and love. I rubbed my chest when I spotted a picture of my father, and I backed out of the room slowly still devouring every detail with my eyes.

When I finally closed the door, I realized Nita was leaning in the master suite doorway. I quickly wiped my tears away. She opened her arms to me and I launched myself to her, I hugged her fiercely.

"I miss them too, Ayame. It's okay to cry over them, you need to if you're ever going to heal." She said hugging me back.

I filed this into my memory, this exact moment. From how the floor slightly creaked under us to how she smelled like sunflowers, or the way her hair tickled my cheek. This is a good moment a moment to cherish, and cherish it I will.

I sniffled before letting her go, "So, we need to talk."

"That we do." She said nodding and walking into the master suite.

I followed her and shut the door behind me, then frowned because I knew it wouldn't make a difference to Inuyasha or Koga. "Since my dad died," swallowed the lump in my throat, "since my dad died, I have had absolutely no clue about my lineage. Until last night, when I grew a tail and cut my lip open with one of my new fangs."

Nita looked at me surprised, "You've had absolutely no clue? And you never found it weird with your in heat periods? "

"Oh you mean the fact that I only have one every year? Of course I found it weird, and I even asked my mom about it and she told me to not worry about it. So, I didn't I just put it out of my mind, I guess."

"Huh. You still go to school when you're on it?" She asked curious.

I looked at her funny, "Yeahh. I do."

"Wow, that Koga kid has a lot more self-control than I gave him credit for. I wonder how he manages to keep those urges under control. You must have a lot of self control too."

"I'm sorry? What does Koga have to do with my fertility?"

"Koga is an alpha to his pack, and you are an alpha to yours. When you're in heat, it's just a biological urge to fornicate. But, if you were to you'd be mated to each other. For life. AND, knowing our bloodlines you'd most likely get pregnant that first time."

I sat down on the bed next to her with a sigh, "You know, the heightened senses are cool and all, but this being a wolf demon thing sucks."

Nita patted my shoulder, "It's not that bad. It keeps you from making some of the mistakes human girls your age would make. Plus, your lineage makes you, you even if you haven't been aware of it the past 11 years."

I yawned. "God, I'm so tired. I've missed you aunt Nita. You're still my favorite blood family member."

"Speaking of family, I need to be getting back to mine. Before those boys kill poor Riley." She said with a laugh.

"You're leaving? I thought you didn't trust us?"

Nita hugged me before getting up and walking to the door, "None of you listened to me last night and shared beds anyway. And none of you had sex, so I think with as many of you there are, I don't have to worry about babies being conceived. Plus, I mainly worry about you, princess. And this is me trusting you, don't screw it up." Laughing as she walked out of the room, purse in hand.

I sprawled out on the bed and watched the clouds roll by through the sky light, "I call this room!" I yelled out as Nita said her goodbyes downstairs.

I heard Inuyasha say, "bastard," in reply.

"I heard that asswipe, and if this bed wasn't so comfy, I'd be beating your ass!" I yelled in reply. I heard several laughs in return, and then footsteps on the stairs. "Hello Koga-deary. Come join me." I said not looking up.

"You're getting pretty good at that." He said as he lied down facing me.

"Koga, I've always known when you've entered my presence, even before the heightened senses." I said with a grin. Koga laughed and brushed some of my hair out of my face. "How long until Sesshomaru and Rin get here?"

Koga looked at his bare wrist, "I estimate in about ten minutes."

I snuggled to him, "Kay, we have ten minutes to kill. I say we make out."

"And I say, gross. You know, for wolf demons you guys are really not aware of your surroundings." Kagome said leaning against the dresser. I jumped.

Koga shrugged, "I knew you were there, you're not a threat. Therefore, you need no attention."

"In my defense, every time around Koga the rest of my world fades away, which is why I should get up." I said trying to get up, but Koga kept pulling me back down. "Hey stop that."

Kagome laughed.

"No. You know she's only in here because she knows if you leave, I'll follow you. And then she come in and try to steal our claim." He said wrapping his arm around my waist as he pulled me close to him.

"Is that true, Kagome? Are you here just to be a thief?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

Kagome giggled and looked at me sheepishly, "Nooo. Of course not, I'm appalled you guys would think such a thing of me." She then walked out of the room.

I got up shut the door, and locked it. Koga looked at me with wide eyes. I walked past the bed to what looked like a large window, pulled back the drapes and opened the arcadia door. "You have your cigarettes, pet?" I asked him.

"You locked the bedroom door to go out on the balcony and have a cigarette?"

"Yeahh. The arcadia door locks from the inside, and I don't want to break any of my houses' windows or be stuck out here all night because our friends locked us out to get this room." Koga laughed and joined me handing me a cigarette as he sat on the only longue chair. I climbed on his lap and lit his then my own, with a sigh. I relaxed into him.

Then, we heard the car pull up to the gate and honk twice. "Damn it. Hmm. I wonder what range that gate gets." I howled from where I was and the creak of the gate returned the sound. I grinned and snuggled into him.

Koga laughed, "You are so lazy."

"Only when you're around."

"Liar."

"Very much so," I laughed, "mmm, nicotine."

* * *

A/N: And I'm ending this here.

Mainly, because I am tired.

And if I keep writing it'll turn into insane gibberish.

I'm going to be quick in this end note, because I want to go outside and have a cigarette. :D

Anyway, please, if you've read this far, you could at least review. I would absolutely love it.

It doesn't even have to be a good review, it could be a flame, I have no issues with it.

I just want some feedback people.

Furthermore, I love you guys. :D


	12. READ THIS!

So. This is an extremely major author's note.

I have decided to gut this story, and rewrite it in third point of view.

I'll probably leave it up until I have it completely rewritten, but I've realized as my writing style has changed, I hate first person writing.

I feel like so much of the story gets lost in it.

I don't know how long it will take me, but I'm starting right away.

Comment with your thoughts, and whatever you'd like to see in the newer version.

I'll listen and try to add it in.

Your's truly,

Bonnafied-


End file.
